Vertrau mir!
by Yamica
Summary: Nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm findet Éomer einen völlig verstörten Elben in einem verruchten Wirtshaus. -.-.- UPDATE! -.-.- Chapter 10 ist on! Last Chapter up! -.-.- STORY COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Titel: Vertrau mir!  
  
Teil: Prolog  
  
Autor1: Yamica  
  
Email: yamica@craig-parker.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm findet Éomer einen völlig verstörten Elben in einem verruchten Wirtshaus.  
  
Warnungen: [Drama]  
  
Pairing:  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Er war in absoluter Dunkelheit gefangen. Kein Geräusch, kein Gedanke erreichte ihn. Er ließ sich einfach treiben, fühlte nicht, existierte nicht. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, etwas tun zu müssen. Er musste seine Augen öffnen. Er musste aufstehen. Er musste atmen!  
  
Heftig schnappte er nach Luft, füllte seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff. Mit jedem Atemzug wurden seine Gedanken klarer. Noch immer umgab ihn Dunkelheit und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Irgendetwas Schweres lag auf seinem Körper, behinderte ihm beim Atmen und versperrte die Sicht.  
  
Langsam begann er seine Arme zu befreien und sich ins Freie zu kämpfen. Erschöpft blieb er einen Moment sitzen, atmete tief die frische, klare Luft ein. Ein ständiger Schmerz pochte in seinem Körper, aber er ignorierte ihn. Mühsam stemmt er sich hoch und schaute sich um. Überall lagen Leichen von Orks, Menschen und Elben. Verwirrte runzelte er die Stirn, bis seine Erinnerungen zurückkehrten.  
  
Die Schlacht von Helms Klamm. Seine Elben hatten sich einer Übermacht an Orks gegenübergestellt. Tapfer hatten sie gekämpft und versucht die Burg so lange wie Möglich zu halten. Dann war endlich der Befehl zum Rückzug gekommen. Er hatte versucht, die Orks lange genug aufzuhalten, um seinen Männern den Rückzug zu ermöglichen. Aber dann hatte eine Orkklinge ihn an der Seite verletzt und eine weitere hatte ihn im Rücken getroffen. Kraftlos war er in Aragorns Armen zusammengebrochen. Das letzte, was er wahrgenommen hatte, war Aragorns schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, bevor sein Körper ins Heilkoma gefallen war.  
  
Vorsichtig taste Haldir nach seiner Seite. Als er seine Hand zurückzog, war sie feucht von Blut. Die Wunde war wieder aufgebrochen. Sein Körper musste sich noch immer regenerieren. Aber wenn er weiterhin auf dem Schlachtfeld blieb, würde er sterben. Er musste an einen Ort, wo er Ruhe hatte und der vor allem sauber war.  
  
Schwerfällig stand er auf. Langsam und vorsichtig machte er sich auf den Weg nach Helms Klamm. Obwohl er praktisch vor den Mauern der Burg war, war der Weg in diesem Zustand für ihn lang und beschwerlich. Bei jedem Schritt spürte er, wie Kraft und Leben seinen Körper verließ. Taumelnd erreichte er das Tor von Helmsklamm. Halt suchend griff er nach die Mauer, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Hart schlug er auf den Boden auf und blieb regungslos liegen.  
  
***  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Helles Sonnenlicht erfüllte die kleine Kammer, in der er lag. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und schaute sich um. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und wie er hergekommen war. In dem Zimmer war nichts, außer einem Bett und einem Schemel. Nichts was darauf schließen ließ, wo er war oder was passiert war.  
  
Langsam schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Abgesehen von einem Verband trug er nichts am Leib. Zittern wickelte er sich in eins der Felle vom Bett und ging zur Tür.  
  
Doch bevor er diese erreicht hatte, wurde sie aufgestoßen und ein brutal aussehender Mann stürmte, gefolgt von einem jungen Mädchen, in die Kammer.  
  
"Bitte Vater, lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich habe ihn gefunden, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Du wirst überhaupt nicht merken, dass er hier ist."  
  
Der Mann gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich und riss dem Elb das Fell vom Körper. Abschätzend musterte er den schlanken, geschmeidigen Körper des Elben, der sich ängstlich vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte.  
  
"Er wird für seine Unkosten aufkommen", knurrte der Mann.  
  
"Aber er hat kein Geld. Ich werde für ihn sorgen", warf das junge Mädchen ein.  
  
"Du wirst dahin verschwinden, wo du hingehörst. Er wird selbst für sich sorgen." Der Mann grinste hämisch.  
  
"Ich weiß auch schon genau die passende Arbeit für ihn. Der Kleine wird mir ein Vermögen einbringen."  
  
Bevor der Elb sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte, hatte der Mann sein Handgelenk gefasst und zog ihn hinter sich her. Verzweifelt versuchte der Elb sich zu befreien. Aber es war aussichtslos und so war er gezwungen, hinter dem Manschen in einen überfüllten Schankraum zu treten. Hilflos musste er die hungrigen Blicke der Männer ertragen, die seinem nackten Körper folgten.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er die Rufe und Angebote der Männer, die sich alle mit ihm vergnügen wollten. Er verstand die Männer nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Weder wo er war, noch wer er war. Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern!  
  
Der Mann, der ihn die ganze Zeit hinter sich herzog, stieß ihn in einen kleinen fensterlosen Raum, der von einem gewaltigen Bett dominiert wurde.  
  
"Zeit, dass du anfängst, für dein Essen zu arbeiten!"  
  
"Arbeiten?" verwirrt blickte der Elb ihn an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was von ihm verlangt wurde.  
  
"Du musst nur das tun, was du schon immer getan hast. Nichts Neues, nichts Unbekanntes."  
  
Als der Mann den Raum verließ, wusste er noch immer nicht, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Aber anscheinend war es etwas, dass er schon immer getan hatte. Etwas, woran er sich nur nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
  
***  
  
Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, vereinte sich mit den anderen Schmerzen, bis er ihn nicht mehr auseinander halten konnte. Alte Wunden rissen wieder auf. Blut vermischte sich mit Schweiß und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten.  
  
Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Seit dem der Wirt ihn in diesen Raum gesteckt hatte, liefen sie ständig. Doch niemand kümmerte sich darum. Meist führten sie nur dazu, dass sich seine Kunden noch heftiger und brutaler auf ihn stürzten.  
  
Sobald der Mensch, der sich grade mit ihm vergnügte, von ihm abgelassen hatte, rollte er sich schutzsuchend zusammen. Laut hallte das Lachen des Mannes in seinen Ohren, als er das Zimmer verließ und dabei die Türe offen ließ.  
  
Am Anfang hatte er solche Möglichkeiten noch genutzt, um zu fliehen. Doch schnell hatte er lernen müssen, dass es keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab. Immer wieder war er eingefangen und bestraft worden. Mittlerweile hatte er sich damit abgefunden. Für ihn gab es keine Hoffnung. Der einzige Weg raus hier, war der Tod. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, sein Leben selbst zu beenden. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die unzähligen Vergewaltigungen und Schläge über sich ergehen zu lassen und zu hoffen, dass er nicht zu viele Kunden an einen Tag hatte. 


	2. Ein Ende der Qualen

Titel: Vertrau mir!  
  
Untertitel: Ein Ende der Qualen Teil: 01/10  
  
Autor1: Yamica  
  
Email: yamica@craig-parker.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm findet Éomer einen völlig verstörten Elben in einem verruchten Wirtshaus.  
  
Warnungen: [Drama]  
  
Pairing: Éomer/Haldir  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gerade aus seinem Zimmer getreten, prallte Éomer, Eomunds Sohn, fast mit einem anderen Mann zusammen. Dieser jedoch hatte nur ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf den Lippen und beachtete den Rohirim kaum. Éomer zuckte leicht mit den Schultern – was wollte man erwarten, wenn man sich dazu herunterliess in einer solchen Kaschemme zu übernachten? Nach dem Krieg war in dieser Gegend leider erst wenig wieder aufgebaut und die Leute verroht. Er wollte gerade nach seinen Männern rufen, die sich aufbruchbereit machen sollten, als ein leises Wimmern an sein Ohr drang. Seltsamerweise kam das Geräusch aus dem Zimmer, aus dem der Mann getreten war, der vorhin mit seiner Schulter Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Von Neugierde gepackt, stieß Éomer die ohnehin halb offene Tür ganz auf.  
  
Erschrocken zuckte der Elb zusammen und richtete sich leicht auf. Als er den kräftigen Mann in seiner Rüstung in der Tür sah, flüchtete er aus dem Bett und kauerte sich in einer Ecke zusammen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass dies nicht helfen würde, versuchte er es trotzdem. Vielleicht wollte der Mensch ja niemanden, der sich wehrte.  
  
Sofort hob Éomer beschwichtigend die Hände, auch wenn ihn der Anblick des geschundenen Wesens schmerzte. "Ganz ruhig...ich werde Euch nichts tun..."  
  
Doch dies hatte nur zur Folge, dass der Elb sich noch weiter in die Ecke drängte und die Knie schützend vor den Körper zog.  
  
Éomers Stirn zog sich in Furchen. Wut tat sich in seinem Herzen breit, ob so viel sinnloser Gewalt, die einem so zarten Geschöpf angetan worden war. "Habt keine Angst...ich werde Euch nichts tun...", versprach der blonde Mann mit ruhiger Stimme und ein Entschluss setzte sich in ihm fest. "Aber ich kann Euch nicht hier lassen...sonst werdet Ihr zu Grunde gerichtet." Er war vor das Bett getreten und hatte das Laken zur Hand genommen, um es dem Elben behutsam über die Schulter zu legen.  
  
Aus großen Augen sah der Elb ihn an. Er hatte schon viele Behandlungen und Verhaltensweisen kennen gelernt. Aber was dieser Mensch tat, das hatte er noch nie erfahren. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte und so tat er gar nichts.  
  
Schließlich wickelte ihn Éomer gänzlich in das Leinentuch ein. "Habt Ihr Kleidung hier?", wollte er wissen und liess dem Elben wieder etwas mehr Platz.  
  
Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.  
  
"Wartet hier!" Éomer verließ das Zimmer und rief einem seiner Männer etwas zu. Wenig später kam dieser mit einem einfachen, aber sauberen Stoffhemd und einer weichen Hose zurück. "Mein Herr Éomer, wozu..." Er verstummte, als er hinter den Anderen geblickt hatte. Er senkte nur leicht den Kopf und verschwand wieder, nachdem Éomer die Sachen an sich genommen hatte. Mit langsamen Schritten trat dieser wieder auf den verschrecken Elben zu. "Hier...die Sachen mögen vielleicht etwas weit sein...."  
  
Hektisch schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. "Ich darf keine Kleidung tragen. Das geziemt sich nicht für einen Elben."  
  
Éomer zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wer sagt so etwas?"  
  
"Mein... mein Besitzer."  
  
"Euer...ihr gehört doch niemandem...nur Euch selber! Zieht es an, bitte! So kann ich euch nicht mitnehmen, es ist kalt draußen. Selbst ein Elb kann da krank werden."  
  
"Mitnehmen?" Panik stieg in dem Elb hoch. Hier wusste er wenigstens was ihn erwartete, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Aber wer konnte sagen, was alles passierte, wenn er dem Krieger folgte. Vielleicht würde er ihn noch mehr misshandeln, als er es eh schon täglich ertragen musste.  
  
Éomer nickte. "Das hier ist bestimmt kein Leben für einen Elben. Ich mag nicht viele von euch gesehen haben, doch jene die ich traf waren anders..." Er hielt seinem Gegenüber auffordernd das Hemd hin.  
  
Der Elb sackte in sich zusammen. "Sie sind alle so wie ich. Wir sind dazu geschaffen, den Menschen zu dienen und ihnen zu gehorchen. Egal, was sie von uns verlangen."  
  
"Nein...Ihr...." Éomer schnaubte. "Das sind Lügen die man Euch erzählt hat...und nun kommt..." Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er den sich sträubenden Elben an und zog ihn vom Bett. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr Euch wieder an euer richtiges Leben erinnert und dass ihr zurückkehrt zu Euresgleichen."  
  
Resigniert folgte der Elb ihm. Er musste alles tun, was die Menschen von ihm verlangten. Dann konnte er ihm auch folgen.  
  
Mit einem grimmigen Blick ging Éomer voran, einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Elben gelegt. Aus einem Augenwinkel konnte er den Wirt auf sich zueilen sehen, doch er ignorierte ihn.  
  
"Hey, ihr könnte den Kleinen nicht einfach mitnehmen. Er gehört mir", rief der Wirt schon von weitem.  
  
Éomer fuhr zu ihm herum. "Sklaverei ist in Rohan verboten und das wisst ihr...."  
  
Erschrocken trat der Wirt einen Schritt zurück. "Ich werde ihn auf Ihre Rechnung setzen."  
  
"Seit froh wenn ich eure Gaststube nicht schließen lasse!"  
  
Murrend machte der Wirt den Weg frei. Nur ein Narr würde sich mit dem König von Rohan anlegen.  
  
Draußen wartete bereits Éomers Reiterschar und ein reiterloses Pferd kam auf ihn und den Elben zu getrabt. Erst schnaubte es dem Menschen freudig ins Gesicht, dann schnupperte es ganz sanft an des Elben Gesicht. Éomers Lippen zierten ein kurzes Lächeln. Ja, die Pferde Rohans wussten ob der Elben Bescheid und dass sie ihre Freunde waren.  
  
Ängstlich schaute der Elb die Menschen an. Mit ihnen allen sollte er ständig zusammen sein? Dann war er doch lieber im Wirtshaus. Unauffällig trat er einen Schritt zurück. Vielleicht würde es ihm ja gelingen wieder ins Wirtshaus zu flüchten.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment hob ihn Éomer auch schon hoch aufs Pferd und schwang sich anschließend selbst hinter hin. "Zurück nach Edoras!", rief er seinen Männern zu und sofort fiel die Gruppe in einen langsamen Galopp, den die Pferde ohne Mühe bis zur Hauptstadt Rohans durchzuhalten vermochten. Die ganze Zeit über hielt Éomer den Elben sicher, aber sanft fest.  
  
Steif saß der Elb vor ihm und versuchte die Panik zu unterdrücken. Das Reiten verursachte ihm Schmerzen und auch der Arm des Menschen war ihm unangenehm. Er wollte nicht bei den Menschen sein. Einen plötzlichen Impuls folgend warf er sich vom Pferd direkt zwischen die Hufe der anderen Pferde.  
  
Keins der Pferde traf ihn, erschrocken sprangen sie zur Seite, oder über ihn hinweg. Noch ehe der Trupp gänzlich zum Stillstand gekommen war, war Éomer von seinem Reittier gesprungen und neben dem Elben in die Hocke gegangen. Als seine Reiter näher kommen wollten, winkte er ab. "Bleibt zurück...!" Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Elben zu und musterte ihn besorgt. "Was hat man Euch nur angetan, dass aus einem so stolzen Wesen so etwas Angstvolles wurde?" Er zog eine Decke aus dem Gepäck seines Pferdes und legte sie über des Elben Schultern.  
  
Ängstlich kauerte sich der Elb zusammen, als ein weiterer Schatten auf ihn fiel. "Herr, wisst ihr, wer das ist?" Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat Angst vor Menschen...ihr solltet bereits weiter reiten..."  
  
"Eigentlich könnte es nicht sein. Aber er sieht aus, wie der Elb, der mir das Leben gerettet hat. Der Elbenhauptmann, der bei Helms Klamm gefallen ist." Langsam wendete er sein Pferd. "Wenn er es wirklich ist, hat er sich sehr verändert. Der arrogante Elb von damals, hätte sich niemals irgendetwas von Menschen antun lassen." Mit einer leichten Bewegung brachte er sein Pferd in einen leichten Galopp und folgte seinen Kameraden. Um ihren König brauchten sie keine Sorgen zu machen. Éomer war in voller Rüstung, nicht weit von Edoras entfernt, außerdem hatte er einen Elb bei sich. Was sollte ihm da schon passieren?  
  
Die Worte gingen Éomer immer noch durch den Kopf, doch hatte er nun weitaus andere Sorgen. Er musste versuchen den Elben, der vor ihm kauerte, irgendwie zu beruhigen.  
  
Ängstlich wich der Elb zurück, sobald der Mensch ihm zu Nahe kam. Er wollte nicht wieder auf das Pferd.  
  
"Ganz ruhig....ich tu euch nichts....ich werde euch auch zu nichts zwingen....." Er versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig stand der Elb auf und trat von Éomer zurück.  
  
Dieser tat nichts, um ihn davon ab zu halten. Im Gegenteil...er entfernte sich von ihm, um Feuerholz zu sammeln, jedoch nicht ohne ein wachsames Auge auf ihn zu haben.  
  
Der Elb schaute sich um. Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen. Nur wohin? Es sollte noch andere wie ihn geben. Würde er sie finden? Würden sie ihn aufnehmen? Oder würde er nur ein weiteres Mal missbraucht werden? Sollte er bleiben? Der Mensch hatte ihm bisher noch nichts getan. Was nicht hieß, dass er es nicht noch tun würde.  
  
Éomer entfachte derweilen ein Feuer, konzentrierte sich darauf und liess sein Pferd auf den Elben acht geben. Wie ein Hündchen folgte es ihm und blubberte freundlich hinter ihm her.  
  
Sanft streichelte der Elb den Hals des Pferdes. Irgendwie hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dem Menschen vertrauen zu können. Außerdem hatte er Hunger und so ging er zurück zum Feuer.  
  
Im ersten Moment schien ihn Éomer nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch dann blickte er hoch und hielt dem Elben etwas zu Essen hin.  
  
Zögernd nahm der Elb das Essen entgegen und schaute Éomer abwartend an. Entweder jetzt oder nach dem Essen würde er dafür zahlen müssen.  
  
Doch tat Éomer nichts dergleichen. Er erhob sich und begann sein Pferd abzusatteln. "Wir werden heute Nacht kaum noch weiter reiten", meinte er erklärend und nahm dem Tier auch das Zaumzeug ab. Obwohl es nun die Möglichkeit zur Fluch gehabt hätte, blieb es ruhig stehen und begann wieder zu grasen.  
  
"Ich habe kein Geld", murmelte der Elb schließlich leise und ließ sich vorsichtig neben dem Feuer nieder. Sein Hunger war zu groß, als dass er die Mahlzeit hätte ausschlagen können und so begann er zu essen. Viel und reichlich. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal satt gewesen war.  
  
Éomer hob eine Augenbraue. "Nun, wenn es Euch tröstet, ich auch nicht...", gab er sogar wahrheitsgemäß an, denn er selber trug in der Tat kein Geld bei sich und seine Männer hatte er weggeschickt. "Aber hier draußen werden wir auch kaum welches brauchen."  
  
"Womit soll ich denn dann das Essen bezahlen?" erkundigte sich der Elb, bevor er sich noch einen Nachschlag nahm.  
  
"Bezahlen...?"  
  
Der Elb nickte mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Nicht nötig...ich habe Euch schließlich sozusagen 'entführt'." Éomer grinste etwas schief und zog noch ein paar Früchte aus einer Satteltasche, die er dem Elben reichte.  
  
Dankbar stürzte sich der Elb darauf. Selbst nachdem er alles Essbare in sich hineingestopft hatte, hatte er noch immer das Gefühl, nicht satt zu sein.  
  
"Diese Menschen müssen Euch wahrlich vernachlässigt haben", meinte Éomer mit etwas belegter Stimme. "Hier, das ist alles was ich euch noch anbieten kann", meinte er und reichte dem Elben den Trinkschlauch mit dem Met. Der Elb setzte den Schlauch an und lehrte ihn in einem Zug. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl nichts mehr richtig um sich herum mitzubekommen. Kraftlos fiel er zur Seite und glitt sofort in einen Heilschlaf, den sein Körper so dringend nötig hatte.  
  
"Ui...das war wohl doch etwas zuviel...", grinste Éomer schief und zog den Elben wieder hoch und lies ihn an sich lehnen, die Decke fester um ihn ziehend, damit er nicht zu fest auskühlte. Nachdenklich blickte er auf den schmächtigen Körper hinab, der angeblich einem Elbenhauptmann gehören sollte. "Dir geht es wohl wirklich nicht gut, Kleiner", seufzte er. "Sonst würdest du kaum mit geschlossenen Augen schlafen."  
  
Als der Elb die Augen wieder öffnete, ging gerade die Sonne unter. Verschlafen richtete er sich auf und blickte sich nach dem Menschen um. Er musste lange geschlafen haben. Warum war er nicht geweckt worden? Musste er keine Dienste verrichten?  
  
Im ersten Moment realisierte er den Menschen nicht, doch dann konnte er spüren, dass jemand hinter ihm saß, der ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete, dass er an jemanden gelehnt war, der offensichtlich schlief oder zumindest vor sich hindöste.  
  
Vorsichtig befreite der Elb sich und stand auf. Er hatte Hunger. Aber vom Essen war nichts mehr da. Selbst den Trinkschlauch hatte er geleert. Aufmerksam blickte er sich um und ging dann los. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, wenn er nur lang genug in diese Richtung ging, würde er auf Wasser stoßen. Bald darauf stieß ihn etwas sanft in den Rücken. Éomers Hengst war ihm gefolgt und blieb nun treu an seiner Seite.  
  
Kurz streichelte der Elb ihn und ging dann weiter. Er brauchte nicht mehr lange, bis er einen Fluss gefunden hatte. Schnell trank er selbst etwas und füllte dann den Schlauch. Nach einigem Suchen hatte er sogar einige Beeren und Früchte gefunden, die essbar aussahen. Er nahm so viel er tragen konnte und ging zurück zum Lagerfeuer. Als er ankam, schlief der Mensch immer noch. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, legte er die Nahrung ab und löste vorsichtig das Messer vom Gürtel des Menschen und rannte damit zum Fluss. Er musste sich beeilen, bevor der Mensch aufwachte und ihn aufhielt. Ohne zu zögern beugte er sich über das Wasser und griff nach einer Haarsträhne. Er packte das Messer fester und setzte es an seine Haarsträhne an. Wenn die Menschen so begeistert von seinem Haar waren, dann würde er es eben abschneiden. Vielleicht würden sie ihn ja dann in Ruhe lassen.  
  
Doch ehe er zum ersten Schnitt ansetzen konnte, wurde er in die Seite gestoßen, so dass das Messer auf das Ufer fiel. Empört blickte ihn der Schimmel an und brummelte etwas.  
  
Schnell griff der Elb wieder nach dem Messer und kletterte auf einen Baum. Er würde sich seine Haare abschneiden. Ein Pferd würde ihn nicht daran hindern können.  
  
Doch das Schnauben hatte den Menschen alarmiert und fragend blickte Éomer nun nach oben. "Herr Elb?! Darf ich fragen was Ihr dort oben mit meinem Dolch zu finden erhofft? Eichhörnchen werden sich kaum von Euch erlegen lassen! Kommt doch bitte runter, ja?"  
  
"Nein!" antwortete der Elb entschlossen und griff wieder nach einer Haarsträhne.  
  
"Lasst doch diesen Unfug, bitte! Wollt ihr denn auffallen in Edoras?"  
  
Zögernd ließ der Elb die Klinge sinken. "Ich fall doch eher mit meinen langen Haaren auf. Alle Menschen wollen mich wegen meinen Haaren. Wenn ich sie nicht mehr habe, wollen sie mich auch nicht mehr."  
  
Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. "Mag sein dass das euch der Wirt gesagt hat und dass dies auf seine Gäste zutraf, in der Hauptstadt jedoch fallt ihr mit langen Haaren bestimmt nicht auf. Bitte...." Er streckte dem Elben auffordernd eine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Ich will nie wieder von einem Menschen angefasst werden", murmelte der Elb.  
  
"Ich werde euch nicht anfassen", versprach Éomer und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Ungeschickt kletterte der Elb von dem Baum und stellte sich vor Éomer. "Ich habe was zu Essen gefunden", meinte er und zeigte auf die Früchte neben dem Feuer.  
  
"Habt ihr denn schon genug gegessen? Wenn ja, würde ich meinen wir packen es ein und brechen auf."  
  
Schnell nahm sich der Elb ein paar der Früchte und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite. Wenn der Mensch darauf bestand, würde er ihm folgen. Aber er würde nicht auf das Pferd steigen. Das tat weh.  
  
Éomer nahm das zur Kenntnis und und führte sein Pferd schliesslich am zügel hinter sich her. So würden sie wohl den ganzen Tag benötigen, um nach Edoras zu gelangen.  
  
Langsam trottete der Elb hinter Éomer her, bis er schließlich genug Mut aufbrachte, um neben ihn zu treten. "Was hast du nun mit mir vor?"  
  
"Mit Euch vor?" Éomer musterte den Elben. "Erst einmal denk ich, sollte ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr wieder Glanz in eure Augen und etwas mehr Gewicht auf eure Rippen bekommt."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
Éomer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung...zusehen dass ihr Euch erinnert, was ihr einst wart?"  
  
"Wo soll ich leben? Wovon soll ich leben?"  
  
"Wohnen werdet ihr vorerst im Palast.....und glaubt mir, wir vermögen es einen Elben satt zu bekommen, selbst wenn er so ausgehungert ist wie ihr."  
  
"Ich soll einfach so bei euch leben? Ohne zu zahlen und ohne zu arbeiten? Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich es so entschieden hab...ich konnte Euch nicht dort lassen, also hab ich nun die Verantwortung für euch..."  
  
Schweigend folgte der Elb ihn. "Danke", murmelte er schließlich leise.  
  
Éomer blickte leicht über die Schulter, dann wieder nach vorne. Lautlos pustete er die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Der Plan den er verfolgte war wahrlich fast so tollkühn, wie die Kriegspläne, die sie noch vor Monaten gemeinsam mit dem König von Gondor geschmiedet hatten. Wie konnte er sich nur einbilden, dass ausgerechnet er, ein einfacher Mensch, in der Lage war einem Elben ohne Gedächtnis zurück ins Leben zu helfen? Wieder sah er zurück zu dem Elben. Er seufzte leise. Dieses Geschöpf hatte wenig gemeinsam mit dem, was er unter einem Elben kannte. Nun gut, er kannte nicht viele, doch dieser hier, war das pure Gegenteil des Elbenprinzen aus Düsterwald, mit dem er gemeinsam gegen Mordors Streitmächte gezogen war. Und doch....in Sachen Schönheit waren sie sich ebenbürtig, auch wenn man diesen hier erst wieder etwas aufpäppeln musste. Während des Gehens drehte sich Éomer um, ging etwas rückwärts, um den Elben ansehen zu können. "Wollt ihr den ganzen Weg nach Edoras laufen? Es ist noch ziemlich weit..."  
  
Stoisch nickte der Elb und hob dabei noch nicht einmal den Blick von seinen Füßen. Nachdenklich spielte er noch immer mit seinen Haarsträhnen und tastete immer wieder unauffällig nach dem Dolch in seiner Hose, den er Éomer noch nicht wieder zurückgegeben hatte. Bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit würde er sich seine Haare abschneiden. Er wollte nicht mehr schön sein. Nie wieder!  
  
Der Mensch vor ihm seufzte und verlangsamte seinen Schritt, bis er neben dem Elben her ging. "Sagt, wenn ihr eine Pause braucht."  
  
"Ich bin nicht müde", meinte der Elb abweisend.  
  
Éomer wiederholte seine Frage alle paar Stunden, ohne von der Seite des Elben zu weichen.  
  
Und immer wieder verneinte der Elb, bis sie schließlich in der Nähe eines kleinen Waldes waren. Sofort blieb er stehen und schaute Éomer fragend an.  
  
"Was habt ihr? Wir müssen weiter, wollen wir noch vor Sonnenuntergang Edoras erreichen."  
  
"Eine kleine Pause?"  
  
Éomer nickte und sah sich nach einem passenden Rastplatz um. Schließlich wählte er eine kleine Baumgruppe, etwas abseits des Waldes.  
  
Langsam folgte der Elb ihn und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen. Schnell versteckte er sich. Einen Moment wartete er ab, bevor er nach dem Messer griff und sich die erste Haarsträhne abschnitt, so dass sie nur noch knapp über seine Schultern fiel. 


	3. Edoras

nic: Danke, mein Herz....was glaubst du wie mein Herz geblutet hat, als ich das geschrieben hab? seufz Hab immer mit gelitten.  
  
martouf: Keine Sorge...es liegen schon zwei weitere Chaps bereit...ich hoffe ja auf viele, nette Reviews, je mehr, desto eher wird geupdatet smile  
  
Dray: Ich stell mir das Verhältnis von Elben zu ihren Haaren in etwa so vor, wie meins zu meiner eigenen Mähne und die ist mir wirklich einiges wert, so zu sagen, dass was mir am besten gefällt und sicher auch den meisten die mich das erste mal sehen und bei Elben ist es ja auch das lange, seidig weiche (meist blonde) Haar, welches sie auszeichnet schmacht(auch so Haare haben will...drop ich hab ja eigentlich sollte Haare lol)  
  


  


* * *

Titel: Vertrau mir!  
  
Untertitel: Edoras  
  
Teil: 02/10  
  
Autor: Yamica  
  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm findet Éomer einen völlig verstörten Elben in einem verruchten Wirtshaus.  
  
Warnungen: [Drama] [OOC]  
  
Pairing: Éomer/Haldir  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei erfunden.

* * *

Im nächsten Moment wurde sein Handgelenk grob gepackt und hoch gerissen, so dass er den Dolch fallen liess. "Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, ihr solltet das nicht tun!", zischte Éomer. "Und es ist leichtsinnig allein in einen unbekannten Wald zu gehen." Er blickte an dem Elben vorbei ins Dunkel des Waldes und mit einem Mal konnte der Blonde die bedrohlichen Blicke, die aus der Finsternis auf ihn und den Menschen geworfen spüren und beinahe schon sehen. Sah kleine, rot glühende Augen, die ihn angierten und nun scheinbar enttäuscht schienen, dass der Mensch an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war.  
  
Ängstlich befreite sich der Elb wieder von dem Mensch und rannte aus dem Wald. Tränen rannen über seine Wange, als er sich neben Éomers Pferd auf den Boden zusammenrollte.  
  
Der weiße Riese stoberte besorgt an seiner Seite entlang und blickte dann fragend zu seinem Herrn, der ebenfalls zurück zum Lager getreten war. Éomer war kein Mann großer Reden und Entschuldigungen lagen ihm nicht. So schwieg der König Rohans einfach und kümmerte sich um das Feuer. Als es endlich brannte pfiff er nach seinem Pferd. "Fjore...gibt Acht auf ihn und lass ihn nicht an scharfe Dinge. Ich werde etwas zu Essen besorgen..." Als ob der Hengst verstanden hatte, nickte er und kehrte zurück zu dem Häufchen Elb. Wie eine Mutter ihr umgefallenes Fohlen, stupste er nun den Elben an, wollte ihm Mut machen. Er schnaubte leise und scharrte auffordernd mit dem Huf, ehe er schließlich aufgab und sich neben dem Elben niederlegte.  
  
Schließlich wischte sich der Elb die Tränen weg und richtete sich langsam auf. Vorsichtig tastete er nach der gekürzten Strähne und strich sie sich hinter sein Ohr. Er brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass er nun wie eine Witzfigur aussah. Die kürzere Strähne stach deutlich hervor und auch wenn er nicht mehr wunderhübsch sein wollte, wollte er so ganz sicher nicht rumlaufen. Dafür war sein Sinn für Ästhetik zu groß.  
  
Fjore blubberte ihn freundlich an, als er sich erhob und beobachtete ihn aus wachsamen, kohlschwarzen Augen und seine kleinen, spitzen Ohren waren immer in die Richtung des Elben gedreht.  
  
Nachdenklich fummelte der Elb an seinen Ohren herum und wartete auf den Menschen. Er brauchte das Messer wieder, um seine Frisur wieder zu richten.  
  
Éomer kehrte nach einer Stunde zurück und hatte gute Beute gemacht. Während er den jungen Rehbock ausnahm, musterte er den Elben und musste schief grinsen. "Ihr seht lustig aus mit diesen Haaren....."  
  
"Sie müssen alle gleich lang sein, sonst sieht es nicht gut aus."  
  
"Wie wahr, doch werd ich euch bestimmt keinen Jagddolch mehr für so etwas geben. Meine Schwester wird sich darum kümmern, wenn wir in Edoras sind."  
  
"Ich werde mir schon nicht die Kehle aufschneiden."  
  
Éomer lachte. "Darum geht es mir weniger...doch solche Messer schaffen es selbst euer Elbenhaar zu ruinieren."  
  
"So geh ich nirgendwohin!"  
  
Darauf ging Éomer gar nicht weiter ein, sondern hatte feinste Filetstreifen auf Spieße gezogen und über das Feuer gesteckt.  
  
"Freiwillig werde ich nicht weitergehen. Nicht so!", meinte der Elb fest.  
  
"Ihr seid .... eitel ...." Éomer lächelte. "Das gefällt mir ... erinnert schon vielmehr an einen Elben ... zuvor wolltet Ihr noch nackt herum laufen, weil sie Kleider nicht geziemen..."  
  
"Zumindest sehe ich nackt nicht wie eine Witzfigur aus."  
  
"Seit Ihr euch da so sicher...?"  
  
Der Elb zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "So geh ich zumindest nirgendwohin."  
  
"Aber Ihr werdet essen, oder?" Éomer deutete auf die fertigen Spieße.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Na kommt! Es schmeckt hervorragend", meinte Éomer schmunzelnd, nachdem er ein Stück von einem Spieß abgebissen hatte, einen anderen unter die empfindliche Nase des Elben haltend.  
  
"Nur wenn ich mir die Haare schneiden darf."  
  
"Ihr ... wollt mich erpressen Herr Elb?" Éomer lachte und rutschte näher heran, bis er fast vor dem Elben kniete.  
  
"Nein. Ich will nur meine Haare schneiden."  
  
"Nun, ich habe aber keine Schere hierfür bei mir. Wie Ihr euch denken könnt, wird so etwas selten gebraucht auf einer Reise wie dieser."  
  
"Das Messer."  
  
"Wird eure Haare zerstören .... das wiederum kann ich nicht zu lassen."  
  
Nachdenklich biss sich der Elb auf die Lippen. "Wenn ... wenn wir dort sind, wo wir hinwollen, kann ich dann eine Schere bekommen, um mir meine Haare zu schneiden?"  
  
"Ich hab sogar jemanden, der sicher gern bereit ist Euch dabei zu helfen ... wieder einen ansehnlichen Elben aus Euch zu machen!"  
  
"Ich darf mir dann meine Haare kürzen?"  
  
"Auf das ihr wieder ordentlich ausseht, ja! Meine Schwester wird entscheiden wie viel geschnitten werden muss."  
  
"Sie müssen bis über die Schultern reichen, wenn auch nur knapp", meinte der Elb und griff nach dem Essen. Nachdem er das Zugeständnis bekommen hatte, wollte er seinen Magen nicht länger ignorieren. So schnell er konnte schlang er das Essen hinunter, achtete nicht darauf, ob Éomer noch etwas essen wollte, sondern aß einfach alles auf, was er in die Finger bekam.  
  
Doch der Krieger hatte bereits genug gehabt, oder es schien zumindest so. Zufrieden lehnte er sich an einen gefallenen Baumstamm und schloss die Augen.  
  
Nachdem der Elb aufgegessen hatte, suchte er nach dem Wasserschlauch. Da dieser allerdings leer war, machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Fluss und sammelte dabei noch ein paar süße Beeren, von denen er immer noch naschte, als er wieder bei Éomer ankam.  
  
Der Mensch schmunzelte, als er die Spuren der Naschtour im Gesicht des Elben erblickte.  
  
Fragend hob der Elb eine Augenbraue, während er seine Finger sauber leckte.  
  
Éomer tippte sich gegen den Mundwinkel. "Da ... habt ihr auch noch was ...."  
  
Fragend schaute der Elb ihn an und wischte neben dem Blaubeerfleck über seine Wange.  
  
"Weiter runter Herr Elb..."  
  
"Wo?"  
  
Éomer setzte sich auf und strich den blauen Fleck mit dem eigenen Finger weg. "Genau da war er ..."  
  
Einen Moment schaute der Elb verdutzt den Finger des Menschen an, dann zog plötzlich eine sanfte Röte über sein Gesicht und er senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Danke", murmelte er leise. Ohne dass er es sich erklären konnte, wuchs in ihm plötzlich der Wunsch, den Finger des Mannes abzulutschen. Aber aus Angst vor dem, was dann passieren konnte, unterdrückte er ihn einfach.  
  
Éomer hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und blickte gen Himmel. "Wir werden wohl noch eine weitere Nacht unter freiem Himmel verbringen müssen mein Freund."  
  
Ein leichtes Frösteln durchfuhr den Elb. Dennoch nickte er artig. Schnell klaubte er etwas Holz zusammen und legte es in die Flammen, bevor er sich daneben legte und die Augen schloss. Sein Körper verlangte schon wieder nach Ruhe. Aber auch, was noch viel beunruhigender war, nach körperlicher Nähe.  
  
Éomer zog eine Decke aus seinem Gepäck und kniete damit neben den Elben. Als dieser nicht reagierte, breitete er die Decke vorsichtig über dem schmalen Körper aus.  
  
Seufzend krallte der Elb sich in die Decke und glitt komplett in sein Heilkoma.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete ihn Éomer eine Weile, strich fast ehrfürchtig ein paar Strähnchen aus dem zarten Gesicht. Er lächelte leicht und setzte sich dann zurück an seinen Platz, um auch etwas zu ruhen. In den Morgenstunden dann, packte er die Sachen und weckte anschließend den Elb, oder versuchte es zumindest.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Elb langsam blinzelte und sich aufsetzte. Gähnend stand er auf und folgte Éomer ohne Widerrede. Dennoch wollte sein Geist nicht richtig aufwachen. Er schlief einfach weiter, während er Éomer folgte.  
  
Als Éomer das bemerkte, grinste er kurz. Das musste ausgenutzt werden. Er schwang sich aufs Pferd und zog den zwar gehenden, aber doch schlafenden Elben zu sich hoch und trieb Fjore zu seinem schnellen Galopp an.  
  
Doch kaum das Fjore sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, wachte der Elb auf und quiekte erschrocken.  
  
"Ruhig ... Euch geschieht schon nichts", sprach Éomer beruhigend auf den Elben ein und hielt ihn etwas fester an sich gedrückt.  
  
Dennoch wehrte sich der Elb und versuchte von dem Pferd zu kommen. Auch wenn er genug Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich dem Heilschlaf hinzugeben, war sein Körper noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, alle Verletzungen wieder zu heilen. Sein Po schmerzte noch immer, besonders wenn er auf einem harten Sattel saß und das Pferd galoppierte.  
  
Éomer zügelte Fjore und brachte ihm zum Stehen. "Was ist los mit euch? Warum wehrt ihr euch dermaßen? Tut euch etwas weh?"  
  
Noch bevor der Elb mit einem Nicken antwortete, war er vom Pferderücken auf den Boden gesprungen.  
  
"Wie ihr wollt", seufzte Éomer und stieg auch wieder ab.  
  
"Du kannst ruhig reiten. Nur ich laufe lieber."  
  
"Wo würde da meine Erziehung bleiben?" Éomer lachte leise. "Wir werden auch so ans Ziel kommen..."  
  
Der Elb zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Am Anfang bemühte er sich noch bei wachem Verstand zu bleiben, aber nach und nach entspannte er sich und schlief wieder ein.  
  
Doch schließlich hielt ihn Éomer an der Schulter fest. "Wir sind da."  
  
Erschrocken blinzelte der Elb und schaute dann die Stadt an, die sich vor ihm aufragte. Ängstlich trat er einen Schritt zurück. Er sollte durch all diese Menschen hindurch? Menschen die ihn angaffen und begrapschen würden? Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte sich um. "Ich danke dir, dass du mich aus dem Wirtshaus geholt hast, aber ich glaube, ich werde ab nun alleine klar kommen."  
  
"Nichts da, mein Freund", meinte Éomer ernst. "Ihr kommt mit mir!"  
  
Ängstlich schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. Er wollte nicht durch all die Leute laufen. Aber andererseits bestand die Gefahr, dass er alleine in der Wildnis wieder von Menschen gefangen genommen wurde. Unsicher schaute er von Éomer auf die Stadt, bis sein Blick schließlich an dem Pferd hängen blieb. "Kann ich reiten?"  
  
"Ehm ... sicher .... wartet ..." Éomer schien das Problem doch erkannt zu haben und zog die Decke hervor und legte sie über den Sattel. "Na dann kommt ..."  
  
Der Elb atmete einmal tief ein und kletterte dann ungeschickt auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Auch wenn er noch immer Angst hatte, fühlte er sich so doch etwas sicherer.  
  
Beruhigend legte ihm Éomer eine Hand an den Unterschenkel, während er mit ihm durch das sich wie von selbst öffnende Tor schritt. Schon von weitem konnte man die Rufe der Menschen vernehmen: "Der König ist zurück! Lang lebe der König!"  
  
Erschrocken schaute der Elb ihn an. "König?"  
  
Éomer reagierte nicht darauf. Vor den Stufen der Halle Meduselt hielt er an. Sofort kamen einige Männer herbei geeilt. "Eure Hoheit ... endlich ... warum habt Ihr so lange gebraucht?" Éomer winkte nur ab. "Kümmert euch um Fjore ... er hat sich eine Extraration Futter verdient ..." Vorsichtig half er dem Elben vom Pferderücken. Kaum dass dieser sicheren Boden unter den Füssen hatte, trat eine Frau mit langen, blond gelockten Haaren an sie heran. "Bruder .... warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Ich war verrückt vor Sorge und oh...." Sie musterte den Elben aufmerksam, aber nicht abschätzend. "Ich verstehe ....", meinte sie schließlich lächelnd. "Kommt ... ich glaube ihr könntet beide ein Bad gebrauchen."  
  
Ängstlich klammerte sich der Elb an Éomer. In den Tagen, in denen sie gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte er gemerkt, dass er von diesem Menschen nichts befürchten musste. Aber die anderen machten ihm Angst. Es waren so viele und alle sahen gefährlich aus. Selbst die Frau bewegte sich wie eine Kriegerin. Seine Hand krallte sich immer fester in Éomers Ärmel, während er hoffte, dass der Mensch ihn nicht wegschickte. Er brauchte dessen Schutz, soviel war ihm klar.  
  
Aber Éomer schickte ihn nicht weg. Im Gegenteil, er legte ihm beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf. Die restlichen Menschen folgten ihm, jedoch wagte es keiner gleichauf mit ihm, oder gar vorneweg zu gehen.  
  
Unsicher drückte der Elb sich an Éomer und verbarg sein Kopf an dessen Schulter. Er wollte wieder dort sein, wo er Ruhe hatte, wo nicht so viele bedrohliche Menschen waren.  
  
Die Halle Meduselt war dann auch riesig und Éomer durchschritt sie fast durchgehend bis zum Thron. Dann wandte er sich zu seinen Männern. "Irgend etwas vorgefallen, was ich wissen müsste, bevor ich mich zurückziehe?"  
  
Nichts war passiert, außer dass er Einladungen von Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn bekommen hatte, die mit dem Angebot versehen waren, ihn besuchen zu kommen, wenn er Edoras nicht verlassen konnte. Aber ansonsten war es, abgesehen von den normalen Problemen, die ein Königreich mit der Ernte und der Viehzucht hatte, ruhig gewesen.  
  
Éomer nickte. "Sehr gut...schickt ihnen Nachrichten, dass ich mich sehr über ihren Besuch freuen würde und das ..." Er blickte kurz zu dem Elben. "Nein, schreibt nichts von einer Überraschung .... sie werden sie schon selbst erleben ..."  
  
Seine Männer nickten und ließen ihn dann alleine.  
  
Nun führte Éomer den Elben erst einmal durch eine Seitentür einen Gang entlang. Bald darauf kam ihm seine Schwester entgegen. "Die Bäder sind bereitet ... ich werde mich um deinen Schützling kümmern ..."  
  
Éomer nickte. "Kümmere dich um seine Haare ... die müssen wieder auf eine Länge gebracht werden ..."  
  
Sofort krallte sich der Elb wieder ängstlich an Éomer. Er wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen.  
  
Ein sanftes Lachen kam von Éomer. "Ihr wollt doch sicher nicht zu mir in die Wanne stiegen, oder?"  
  
Ängstlich schaute der Elb zu Eowyn. Mit ihr mitgehen wollte er aber noch viel weniger. Zaghaft nickte der Elb. Er war bereit alles zu tun, solang er nur weiterhin den Schutz von Éomer genießen konnte.  
  
Bruder und Schwester sahen sich kurz verwirrt an. Dann zuckte Éomer mit den Schultern. So anhänglich verwirrte ihn der Elb mit einem Mal doch sehr und er hoffte, dass dieser schnell wieder etwas mehr von seiner scheinbaren Sicherheit zurückerlange, die er während der Reise hierher gezeigt hatte.  
  
Unsicher schaute der Elb auf den Boden und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Éomer, ob er nun mit der Kriegerin mitgehen musste, oder bei ihm bleiben durfte.  
  
Éomer zog ihn wieder etwas an sich. "Schwesterchen, ich wünsch dir ein schönes Bad ... wir werden die zweite Wanne wohl nicht brauchen." Eowyn blinzelte. "Du willst dich doch nicht allein um ihn kümmern? Nein ... ich hab gesehen was du das letzte mal mit deinen Haaren gemacht hast, als du sie dir selber schneiden wolltest ... das werd ich übernehmen..."  
  
Éomer grummelte leise als er den Elben weiter führte. "Da war ich elf ..."  
  
Ängstlich drückte sich der Elb fester an Éomer, schaffte es aber dennoch seine Augen zu heben und die Frau anzuschauen. "Ich kann mich selbst um meine Haare kümmern."  
  
Eowyn blickte ihn forschend an. "Das glaub ......... Grundgütiger ... Ihr ... Ihr seit es wirklich?" Erschrocken blickte sie ihren Bruder an, der nichts verstand und fragend zurück sah.  
  
Sofort versuchte der Elb sich hinter Éomer zu verstecken. Die Reaktion gefiel ihm gar nicht. Wenn die Frau ihn kannte, musste sie ihn schon einmal benutzt haben.  
  
Doch Eowyn begann zu strahlen. "Ihr lebt! Bruder ... ich glaube es wird wirklich eine Überraschung für Aragorn und den Elbenprinzen geben wenn sie her kommen. Denn du habt ihn gefunden .... den verschwundenen Elbenhauptmann der Galadhrim ... seid willkommen Haldir o Lórien!" Sie verneigte sich und strahlte dann noch mehr. Éomer schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte die Euphorie seiner Schwester zu dämmen. "Eowyn..! Eowyn ... er ... er erinnert sich an nichts mehr."  
  
Ängstlich wich der Elb immer weiter von den beiden zurück, bis er praktisch an der Wand klebte. Hier gefiel es ihm ganz und gar nicht. Und was redete die Frau da von einem Hauptmann? 


	4. Des Elben Haare

aCharmedOne: Keine Sorge, natürlich is Eowyn ihm auch wohl gesonnen, aber der Arme hat nun mal vor allem und jedem Angst.  
  
blub: Lies den Anfang noch mal durch, dann kannst du es dir zusammenreimen.  
  
Riwen: Vielen Dank verneig Ich hoffe sie wird dir auch weiterhin gefallen.  
  
Titel: Vertrau mir!  
  
Untertitel: Des Elben Haare  
  
Teil: 03/10  
  
Autor: Yamica  
  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm findet Éomer einen völlig verstörten Elben in einem verruchten Wirtshaus.  
  
Warnungen: [Drama]  
  
Pairing: Éomer/Haldir  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei erfunden.  
  
Éomer zog den Elben von der Wand weg wie ein verängstigtes Kind. "Lasst uns baden gehen, mein Freund. Haldir...wie auch immer Euer Name sein mag."  
  
Schnell folgte der Elb ihm, sorgte dafür, dass er nie den Körperkontakt verlor. Die Burg war ihm unheimlich.  
  
Schließlich waren sie allein in einem großen Zimmer, in dessen Mitte eine Badewanne, gefüllt mir dampfendem Wasser stand.  
  
Unsicher schaute der Elb sich um und ließ sich dann auf den Boden nieder.  
  
Éomer entledigte sich seiner schweren Rüstungsteile, bis er auch nur noch Hemd und Hose trug und kniete sich dann vor dem Elben nieder. "Habt keine Angst Haldir ... das Bad wird euch gut tun ..."  
  
"Geh zuerst. Ich kann warten."  
  
"Kommt nicht in Frage. Ihr seit der Gast in diesem Haus ..." Éomer zog den Elben wieder auf die Füsse und ehe sich Haldir versah, war er schon des Hemdes beraubt.  
  
"Aber...."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich ... ich möchte nicht mit dir zusammen baden. Ich bleibe einfach hier sitzen und warte, bis du fertig bist. Danach kann ich dann baden, kein Problem."  
  
Éomer lächelte. "Ihr badet zuerst und wenn ich Euch in die Wanne werfen muss! Dann werdet ihr Euch erst mal in einem weichen Bett ausruhen. In dieser Zeit kann ich mich dann immer noch um mich selber kümmern."  
  
"Nein, kein Problem. Ich muss mir nach dem Baden ja sowieso noch meine Haare machen. Ich werde länger brauchen, als du. Also solltest du zuerst baden gehen. Außerdem bist du der König und ich nur ein ..." kurz stockte der Elb, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, "ich bin nur eine Hure."  
  
Entsetzt schnappte Éomer nach Luft und trat dicht vor den Elben. "Nein!", entgegnete er ihm mit fester Stimme. "Ihr seid alles andere als das! Und eines Tages werdet Ihr das auch wieder wissen!" Damit packte er den überraschten Elben und stellte ihn in die Wanne.  
  
Erschrocken sprang der Elb wieder aus der Wanne. "Jetzt ist die Kleidung nass", stellte er fest.  
  
"Wir haben genug davon", meinte Éomer Schultern zuckend, begann aber Haldir auszuziehen und wieder in die Wanne zu setzen. Gleich darauf wurde ein Krug mit warmem Wasser über dem Kopf des Elben ausgeschüttet und der König hielt ihm eine Seife vor die Nase. "Macht es selber oder ich helfe nach!"  
  
Prustend schaute der Elb Éomer durch einen Vorhang nasser, blonder Haare an und reagierte nicht.  
  
Sanft schob Éomer sie ihm bei Seite. "Ich meine es doch nur gut mit Euch ... warum könnt Ihr das nur nicht verstehen?"  
  
"Ich ... ich verstehe das doch", murmelte der Elb nach einer Weile leise.  
  
"Wirklich?" Beinahe zärtlich hatte Éomer einen Schwamm genommen und damit Haldirs Schultern angefangen zu waschen.  
  
Zögernd nickte der Elb.  
  
Éomer fuhr mit dem Schwamm nun hoch und musterte dabei das Gesicht des Elben. "Ihr seid wunderschön, edel ... glaubt mir ... Ihr seid keine Hure. Euer Blut ist reiner als das eines jeden Menschen."  
  
Leicht zuckte der Elb mit den Schultern "Wenn du meinst."  
  
"Ich meine, jawohl ...", lächelte Éomer sanft und begann auch den Rest des Elben vorsichtig zu waschen. Noch schimmerten hie und da vereinzelte Blutergüsse unter der hellen Haut, aber die Selbstheilungskraft der Elben würde diese wohl in wenigen Tagen verschwinden lassen.  
  
Nachdenklich wickelte der Elb sich eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger. "Warum machst du das?"  
  
"Damit wir voran kommen. Sonst sitzt Ihr in einer Stunde noch im kalten Wasser."  
  
Fragend blickte der Elb Éomer an.  
  
Doch der war bald fertig mit seinem Werk und griff nach einem dicken Tuch. "Na kommt raus ...", meinte er mit einer einladenden Geste und legte dann das Tuch um den triefenden Elben.  
  
Mechanisch trocknete der Elb sich ab und schaute sich dann um. "Ich brauche etwas, um meine Haare zu schneiden und einen Spiegel."  
  
Éomer führte Haldir in ein Nebenzimmer. "Alles was Ihr benötigt, doch warne ich euch ....... nicht zu kurz, oder Ihr werdet der Besucher eines dunklen Zimmers sein bis Eure Haare wieder lang sind ..." Er lächelte verschmitzt und hoffte dass der Elb ihn nicht ernst nehmen würde.  
  
Langsam ging der Elb in das Zimmer und setzte sich vor dem Spiegel. Er wartete bis Éomer das Zimmer verlassen hatte, um selbst zu baden, bevor er begann seine Haare zu schneiden.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis der Elb mit seinem Werk zufrieden war, doch schließlich hatte er es geschafft, dass die weichen, glänzenden Strähnen genau so waren, wie er es wollte. Ein letztes Mal schaute er in den Spiegel und ging dann in das angrenzende Zimmer zu Éomer. Er brauchte neue Kleider.  
  
Éomer versuchte wirklich sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als der Elb zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Innerlich aber grollte er.  
  
Sanft umspielten zwei Strähnen das Gesicht des Elben und reichten grade bis zu seinem Kinn. Die restlichen Haare waren kurz. An den Rändern waren sie grade mal so lang, dass sie die Spitzen seiner Ohren bedeckten und hinten hörte sie im Nacken auf. Nervös wickelte der Elb eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger und schaute Éomer mit großen Augen an. Er musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, dass der Mensch verärgert war.  
  
Éomer wandte sich von ihm ab und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Der Elb schluckte leicht und tapste auf Éomer zu. "Ich ... ich brauche neue Kleidung", meinte er leise. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Kleidung und Rüstung, die Éomer abgelegt hatte. Vorsichtig griff er nach dem kunstvoll gefertigten Helm. "Warum hat dein Helm keine Haare, so wie die anderen Helme?" erkundigte er sich leise. "Hast du sie rausgerissen, oder haben sie sich gelöst?"  
  
"Weder noch ... sie sind abgebrannt während einer Schlacht ..." Éomer grinste schief. "Ich sollte längst einen neuen Helm tragen, einen der meinem Stand entspricht würde Gamling sagen, aber der hier hat mich bis jetzt durch alle Gefahren hindurch begleitet und nie ist mir etwas passiert ..." Er zog Haldir mit sich und führte ihn in ein nobel eingerichtetes Zimmer. "Die Kleidung findet Ihr im Schrank vor ... wenn Ihr zu wenig Decken oder Felle habt, sagt einem der Bediensteten Bescheid."  
  
Artig nickte der Elb und hielt die dabei die ganze Zeit den Helm an sich gedrückt. Neugierig schaute er sich in dem Zimmer um und deutete schließlich auf eine weitere Tür. "Wo führt die hin?"  
  
"Jeder Raum hier ist mit einem anderen verbunden, auch wenn die Türen abgeschlossen sind. Aber im Notfall kann man durch sie hindurch besser flüchten als durch Steinwände."  
  
"Und wo führt sie hin?" Er drehte sich um. "Die führt auf den Gang, das ist verständlich. Aber die da ist überflüssig, wenn sie nirgendwo hinführt."  
  
"In mein Zimmer ...", gab Éomer nun zu.  
  
Kurz kniff der Elb die Augen zusammen und ging dann näher auf die Tür zu. "Sie hat kein Schloss", stellte er ruhig fest. "Warum nicht? Was ist das hier für ein Raum? Immerhin haben alle anderen Türen Schlösser."  
  
"Nun ja ...", druckste Éomer herum. "Es wäre das Zimmer der Königin ... aber eine solche gibt es schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr und da sich die normalen Gästezimmer weit von hier entfernt befinden... Ihr könnt auch so eines haben, wenn euch das hier nicht angemessen genug erscheint."  
  
"Wirst du diese Tür benutzen, ohne anzuklopfen?"  
  
"Nein! Was denkt Ihr von mir?", schnaubte Éomer entrüstet. "Also ich bin zwar ein Mensch, aber auch wir haben Anstand gelernt ...."  
  
Der Elb nickte kurz und ging dann zum Schrank. Vorsichtig legte er den Helm auf den Boden und suchte sich dann was zum Anziehen raus. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine weiche Hose und ein weites, langes Oberteil, bei dem er sich weigerte, einen Gürtel zu tragen.  
  
Éomer hatte ihn indes allein gelassen und lautlos die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, um nun dem Wunsch seiner Schwester nach zu kommen und auch ein wenig auf sein Äußeres zu achten.  
  
Nachdem der Elb sich angezogen hatte, ging er noch einmal kurz aus dem Zimmer. Er holte sich auch noch den Rest von Éomers Rüstung und bat einen Diener ihm das passende Putzzeug zu geben. Danach machte er es sich in seinem Zimmer bequem und begann Éomers Rüstung zu pflegen und zu polieren. Außerdem sorgte er dafür, dass der Helm wieder Haare bekam. Doch anstatt Pferdehaare zu benutzen, fügte er seine Eigenen in dem Helm ein.  
  
Gegen Abend dann klopfte ein Diener an die Tür seines Zimmers. "Der König lässt Euch fragen ob Ihr gedenkt allein in Eurem Zimmer zu speisen, oder ob Ihr ihm Gesellschaft leistet!"  
  
Konzentriert befestigte der Elb seine Haare an dem Helm und schaute noch nicht einmal auf, als der Diener kam.  
  
"Ich bin noch nicht fertig", murmelte er nur.  
  
"Es dauert ohnehin noch etwas .... was soll ich dem König ausrichten mein Herr?"  
  
"Egal."  
  
Der Diener schien verwirrt ob dieser Antwort. "Mein Herr ...?"  
  
Kurz blickte der Elb auf. "Warum fragt er mich eigentlich nicht selbst?"  
  
Der Diener blinzelte unsicher. "Er ... ist gerade beschäftigt ...."  
  
"Ich auch."  
  
"Ich werde es ihm ausrichten." Damit verschwand der nun wahrlich verwirrte Mann aus dem Zimmer. Wenn der Elb nicht essen wollte, dann eben nicht.  
  
Der Elb kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Stattdessen vergewisserte er sich nun, dass die Haare festsaßen und begann dann sie zu bürsten, bis sie glänzten.  
  
Schließlich ging ihm langsam das Licht aus, als die Kerze nieder brannte und bald darauf fand er sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder.  
  
Vorsichtig legte der Elb den Helm zur Seite und verließ sein Zimmer. Zögernd schlich er durch das Schloss. Er wusste nicht recht, wo er hin sollte. Zum einen wollte er neues Licht und zum anderen teilte ihm sein Magen grade wieder mit, dass er sehr hungrig war und das seine letzte Mahlzeit viel zu lange her war.  
  
Das Gebäude lag einsam und verlassen da. Nur an den Wänden waren Fackeln angebracht und weit vorne in der großen Halle konnte er das Scharren von Stiefeln ausmachen, das wohl von den Wachen herrührte.  
  
Der Elb biss sich auf die Lippen. Dort wollte er nun wirklich nicht hin. Also, andere Richtung.  
  
Es war seine feine Nase, die ihn schließlich in die Küche führte, doch zu seinem Verdruss waren die Vorratsschränke abgeschlossen.  
  
Seufzend drehte der Elb sich um und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Soviel zu der Idee mit dem Essen. Er würde auf Éomer warten und ihn um etwas bitten. Er lächelte leicht. Das war eine gute Idee und er musste dann auch keinen anderen Menschen begegnen und schon gar keinen, die ihm Angst machten.  
  
Aber der Mensch kam nicht zu ihm, dafür konnte er wenig später ein Rumpeln in seinem Nachbarzimmer vernehmen.  
  
Schnell huschte der Elb zu der Verbindungstür und klopfte zögernd daran.  
  
Sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein fragender Éomer blickte auf den Elben herab. "Ach, ihr lebt doch noch", lächelte er milde und ließ Haldir in sein Zimmer treten, dass erhellt war von Unmengen von Kerzen.  
  
"Ich hab Hunger."  
  
"Ich dachte Ihr wolltet nichts essen....." Éomer setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und blickte den Elben fragend an.  
  
"Doch."  
  
Éomers Mundwinkel zogen sich hoch und er erhob sich. "Na dann folgt mir mal mein Freund ...", meinte er und hielt dem Elben eine Hand hin.  
  
"Müssen wir an Menschen vorbei?" fragte der Elb, während er zögernd auf die Hand blickte.  
  
"Nein, es ist kaum noch jemand unterwegs zu so später Stunde ...."  
  
Der Elb nickte und trat dann auf Éomer zu, ohne nach dessen Hand zu greifen.  
  
Etwas enttäuscht ließ Éomer den Arm sinken und trat hinter Haldir aus dem Zimmer und führte ihn den Gang entlang zur Küche.  
  
Leicht biss sich der Elb auf die Lippen. Er hatte Éomer verletzt. Traurig ließ er die Schultern sinken. Warum musste er auch immer alles falsch machen? Lag es wirklich nur daran, dass er ein Elb war? Vielleicht war die Idee mit der Rüstung auch ein Fehler gewesen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde Éomer ihn deswegen rausschmeißen. Seufzend trottete er hinter dem Menschen her. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er noch genug Zeit haben, um es wieder rückgängig zu machen. Immerhin schien Éomer bisher seine Rüstung nicht vermisst zu haben.  
  
Doch Éomers Enttäuschung verrauschte schnell, als er wenig später dem Elben beim Essen zusah. Eine Magd hatte sich natürlich schnell bereit erklärt etwas zu kochen, wenn der König es so wünschte.  
  
Der Elb hatte große Augen bekommen, als er gesehen hatte, was ihm angeboten wurde. Hastig begann er alles aufzuessen. Abgesehen von der Menge schmeckte es auch noch. Aber kaum dass er aufgegessen hatte, wurde er müde. Gähnend legte er für einen kurzen Moment seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Aber sobald er die Tischplatte berührt hatte, war er auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.  
  
Die Magd hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, aber Éomer lachte nur leise und trat neben den Elben, um den schmächtigen Körper vorsichtig hoch zu heben und an sich zu drücken. "Habt vielen Dank", wandte er sich an die Frau, die ergeben nickte und sich ans Aufräumen machte. Éomer indes trug den schlafenden Elben zurück zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
Kaum das Éomer den Elb hochgehoben hatte, hatte dieser sich vertrauensvoll an ihn geschmiegt und sich leicht an dessen Hemd geklammert, bevor er seine Augen schloss und sich endgültig dem Heilschlaf hingab.  
  
Zurück in seinem Zimmer staunte der Mensch nicht schlecht, als er seine Rüstung auf dem Bett liegend und auf Hochglanz poliert vorfand. Einen Moment glaubte er irritiert im falschen Zimmer zu sein, doch dann legte er Haldir vorsichtig auf das Bett ab, stellte die Rüstung bei Seite und zog eine dicke Decke über den schlafenden Elben. Nachdenklich blieb er bei ihm sitzen und betrachtete ihn im Licht dass durch die offene Tür ins Zimmer hinein schien.  
  
In dem Moment, wo Éomer den Elb ins Bett gelegt hatte, war dieser kurz aufgeschreckt und hatte seine Augen geöffnet. Ohne den Blick zu fokussieren suchte er nach der Wärme des Menschen. Erst als er ihn wieder berührte, schloss er seine Augen wieder, aber nicht ohne sich vorher an Éomer festzuklammern.  
  
Éomer lächelte sanft und strich über den Handrücken des Elben. "Wie ein Baby...", flüsterte er leise und streichelte weiter über die zarte Elbenhaut.  
  
Doch davon schien der Elb nichts mitzubekommen. Ruhig und gleichmäßig atmend schlief er, eng an Éomer gekuschelt.  
  
Der Mensch war zwar ausgeruht doch auch er nickte irgendwann in der Nacht ein und blieb an den Bettpfosten gelehnt sitzen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Éomer davon geweckt, dass irgendwas Schweres auf seinen Beinen lag. Der Elb hatte sich in Éomers Schoß zusammengerollt und schlief noch immer friedlich, aber nun mit offenen Augen.  
  
Éomer blickte auf ihn herab und blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Behutsam strich er durch Haldirs Haare. "Mein armer, kleiner Elb", flüsterte er.  
  
Unbewusst drückte der Elb sich enger an Éomers Hand, blinzelte leicht, wachte aber nicht richtig auf.  
  
Also lies ihn Éomer schlafen und lächelte verträumt.  
  
Schließlich gähnte er Elb leicht und streckte sich. Verschlafen blinzelte er zu Éomer hoch und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Morgen...", flüsterte Éomer und nahm die Hand von Haldirs Schulter, damit der Elb sich aufrichten konnte.  
  
"Morgen", flüsterte der Elb genauso leise.  
  
Éomer wartete ruhig ab, was der Elb nun tun würde.  
  
Doch dieser blieb einfach nur ruhig liegen und schaute Éomer mit seinen großen blauen Augen an, wobei er immer wieder abwechselnd seine Haarsträhnen um den Finger wickelte, bis diese anfingen kleine Löckchen zu bilden.  
  
Der Mensch schmunzelte leicht. "Na, wollt Ihr den Tag im Bett verbringen?"  
  
Leicht zuckte der Elb mit den Schultern, ansonsten blieb er ruhig.  
  
Éomer strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Stirn. "Dann lasst uns das tun...zumindest bis mein Rücken wieder wach ist."  
  
Langsam richtete der Elb sich auf und schaute Éomer besorgt an. "Dein Rücken schmerzt? Wegen mir? Warum... warum hast du das zugelassen?"  
  
"Weil ich Euch nicht wecken wollte ...", lächelte der Mensch. "Ihr braucht die Ruhe noch ...." Er blickte an Haldir vorbei zur Rüstung. "Hab ich Euch eine so wundervoll glänzende Rüs ..." Er stockte, als sein Blick auf den Helm fiel. "Der Helm .... das wäre nicht nötig gewesen ..." Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Haldirs Hinterkopf.  
  
"Aber nun sieht er wieder genauso eindrucksvoll aus, wie die anderen Helme", erklärte der Elb. "Aber wenn du willst, kann ich die Haare wieder entfernen. Kein Problem."  
  
"Nein ... es ... es ist wunderschön so .... nur ..... an Euch sehen sie prächtiger aus ....."  
  
Erleichtert lehnte sich der Elb an Éomer. "Nein, finde ich nicht."  
  
"Hmm .... ich danke euch trotzdem .... aber ..." Éomer setzte sich mitsamt Haldir auf. "Dann darf ich euch auch ein Geschenk machen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Unsicher nickte der Elb. "Wenn du willst. Aber eigentlich hast du schon genug für mich getan."  
  
"Ich hab aber etwas, was Euch sicher gefallen wird.....kommt mein Freund..." Vorsichtig hob Éomer den Elben von sich und stellte ihn auf die eigenen Füße, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand. 


	5. Vergebliche Mühe

Titel: Vertrau mir!  
  
Untertitel: Vergebliche Mühe  
  
Teil: 05/10  
  
Autor1: Yamica  
  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm findet Éomer einen völlig verstörten Elben in einem verruchten Wirtshaus.  
  
Warnungen: [Drama]  
  
Pairing: Éomer/Haldir  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.

* * *

Erst viele Stunden später, der Morgen graute bereits, wachte Éomer langsam auf, ein seltsames Gefühl auf dem Rücken. Ganz vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf und stutzte dann. Aber dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ein schöneres Geschenk hätte ihm der Elb kaum machen können.  
  
In der Nacht hatte der Elb nach Éomers Hand gegriffen, die er nun leicht drückte. Offenbar träumte er grade, zumindest wiesen seine sich hektisch bewegenden Augen darauf hin.  
  
Ganz sanft umschloss Éomer die zarte Hand in seiner und drückte sie leicht. Er gab acht sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, um Haldir nicht abzuwerfen.  
  
Doch die Berührung der Hand reicht um den Elb aufschrecken zu lassen. Aber auch wenn er nun wach war, wollte er die Nähe des Menschen nicht mischen und blieb liegen.  
  
"Schhhhht....", versuchte ihn Éomer zu beruhigen. "Keiner tut dir was....hier ist niemand der dir weh tut...nur du...und ich...."  
  
"Ja", flüsterte der Elb zustimmend und drückte leicht Éomers Hand  
  
Dieser lächelte und schloss wieder die Augen. Es war ohnehin noch zu früh um aufzustehen.  
  
Seufzend schloss auch der Elb die Augen. Aber nicht um zu schlafen, sondern einfach nur, um die Wärme zu genießen.  
  
Und diese gab Éomer reichlich ab, auch wenn er nicht komplett zugedeckt war.  
  
Doch nach einer Weile bewegte der Elb sich. Vorsichtig rutschte er etwas höher, so dass er über Éomers Schulter in dessen Gesicht sehen konnte. "Hast du nicht Rückenschmerzen?"  
  
"So schwer bist du nun auch wieder nicht", schmunzelte Éomer. "Wenn dann ist das immer noch von gestern. Erinnere mich bitte in Zukunft daran nicht mehr im Sitzen zu schlafen."  
  
"Also hast du Rückenschmerzen", meinte der Elb und kletterte von Éomers Rücken.  
  
"Nicht der Rede wert!" Éomer richtete sich ebenfalls auf, um den Elben ansehen zu können.  
  
Doch dieser war schon in sein Zimmer gerannt. Allerdings blieb er dort nicht lange, sondern kam mit einem kleinem Fläschchen zurück.  
  
Verwirrt sah ihm Éomer entgegen.  
  
"Massageöl", erklärte der Elb. "Leg dich wieder hin, ich massier dir den Rücken."  
  
"Du...du tust was?"  
  
"Ich massiere dich." Auffordernd schaute der Elb ihn an. "Das wird dir gut tun", fügte er schließlich erklärend hinzu.  
  
"Ah...ah ja...?"  
  
Heftig nickte der Elb.  
  
Éomers Augenbrauen waren hoch gezogen, dahinter schien es stark am Arbeiten zu sein. Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder und nickte. "In Ordnung....kann sicher nicht schaden..."  
  
Freudig kletterte der Elb zu Éomer aufs Bett und schaute ihn abwartend an.  
  
Brav legte sich Éomer also wieder auf den Bauch und schielte abwartend nach hinten.  
  
Der Elb zog die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf Éomers Po. Da dabei das Handtuch störte, warf er es einfach neben das Bett. Das er nun komplett nackt war, schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören. Vorsichtig wärmte er etwas von dem Massageöl in seinen Händen, bevor er begann es sanft in Éomers Rücken zu massieren und dabei dessen Muskeln zu lösen.  
  
Der Mensch schluckte etwas und schloss die Augen, während er sein Gesicht lieber in den Armen und dem Kissen vergrub. Nur nicht daran denken was da auf seinem Hintern saß. Éomer musste sich innerlich ohnehin schon viel zu oft zur Ordnung rufen, wenn er an den Elben dachte.  
  
Von all dem ahnte der Elb nichts. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Aufgabe und genoss dabei die sanfte Haut unter seinen Fingern. Irgendwann begann er träumend darüber zu streichen, anstatt Éomer zu massieren.  
  
Der schmachtete unter den Händen dahin bis die Massage in Streicheleinheiten übergingen, von da an zuckten Blitzte durch seinen Körper, jagte ein Schauer den anderen über den Rücken.  
  
Seufzend legte sich der Elb wieder auf Éomers Rücken. Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er, dass er den ganzen Tag alleine mit Éomer verbringen konnte. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde sich wieder unter den Menschen mischen.  
  
Vorsichtig schielte Éomer nach einer Weile nach hinten. "Haldir? Schläfst du?"  
  
"Nein", murmelte der Elb niedergeschlagen. Nun würden sie sich trennen.  
  
Éomer bewegte sich leicht. "Soll ich dich jetzt massieren?"  
  
Zögernd nickte der Elb. Er würde alles machen, damit Éomer bei ihm blieb, auch wenn sich alleine bei dem Gedanken sein Magen vor Angst zusammenzog.  
  
Doch Éomer hatte ein Gefühl bekommen dafür was dem Elben behagte und was nicht. "Dir ist nicht wohl bei diesem Gedanken!", stellte er ruhig fest und setzte sich auf, damit er Haldir in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
"Warum? Was fürchtest du? Das ich über dich herfallen könnte? Du weißt dass ich dir ne weh tun könnte."  
  
Der Elb nickte leicht und legte sich auf das Bett.  
  
Éomer folgte ihm mit dem Blick und entschied sich vorerst dagegen den Elben an zu fassen. Langsam legte er sich neben ihn und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
"Was ist?" erkundigte sich der Elb flüsternd.  
  
"Ich will dir nicht wehtun und nichts tun, was dir unangenehm ist. Wirst du mir irgendwann sagen was du fürchtest?"  
  
"Ich... so was ... musste ich auch im Wirtshaus machen... und ... es war nicht ... angenehm."  
  
"Dann lassen wir es...."  
  
"Nein! Du...du möchtest es doch und...dich zu massieren war schön. Du wirst mir nicht wehtun, das weiß ich. Ich mag ja alles andere vergessen haben, aber dir kann ich vertrauen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
  
"Haldir...schhh...es geht nicht darum was ich will....sondern was du willst. Du bist kein Sklave, kein Eigentum.....du bist frei...frei zu tun und zu lassen was immer du willst."  
  
"Dennoch kann ich nicht alles machen, was ich will."  
  
"Warum nicht? Wer oder was hindert euch daran?"  
  
"Du."  
  
"Eh..i-ich...?" Nun war Éomer in der Tat etwas baff.  
  
Der Elb nickte leicht, erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
Éomer atmete zittrig aus. "Tut mir leid..."  
  
Erneut nickte der Elb nur.  
  
Éomer schloss die Augen. Niemals sollte der Elb merken wie tief ihn diese Worte trafen. Er hatte doch wahrlich alles getan, um Haldir zu helfen.  
  
"Aber du kannst nichts dafür", flüsterte der Elb plötzlich. "Du musst schließlich zu deinem Volk."  
  
"W-was?" Verwirrt öffnete der Mensch seine Augen wieder. "Was...was hat das damit zu tun?"  
  
"Am liebsten würde ich die ganze Zeit bei dir sein. Alleine! Ohne die anderen Menschen. Ich hab Angst vor ihnen. Aber das geht nicht. Und ich weiß das. Ich... ich werde dann halt wieder zu den Pferden gehen, oder so."  
  
"Aber...Haldir....du wirst diese Angst nicht überwinden wenn du vor ihr davon läufst."  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich die Angst überwinden will? Ich will keine Menschen in meiner Nähe haben. Sie sind widerlich."  
  
Éomer schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Doch nicht alle Menschen sind gleich. Du kannst sie nicht alle dafür verurteilen was dir ein paar von ihnen angetan haben...zudem hab ich mir sagen lassen, dass einst auch Menschen zu deinen Freunden zählten."  
  
Sanft lächelte der Elb ihn an. "Du?"  
  
"Ich ja...und der König Gondors..."  
  
Der Elb verzog leicht den Mund. "Schon wieder ein König?"  
  
"Du hast deine Freunde weise gewählt...."  
  
Leise lachte der Elb. "Vielleicht. Aber Könige haben den Nachteil, dass man nicht immer in ihrer Nähe sein kann. Selbst wenn man nichts gegen Menschen hat."  
  
"Ein jeder Mensch und Elb braucht auch mal seine ruhigen fünf Minuten.....übrigens mein Freund. Heute sollten wir nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verweilen, denn wir erwarten Besuch für dich."  
  
"Besuch? Für mich?"  
  
"Für dich....allerdings dürften sie erst gegen Abend ankommen. Und ich werd heute noch mit Gamling hinaus zu den Dörfern reiten müssen."  
  
Der Elb nickte. "Darf ich hier liegen bleiben?"  
  
"Natürlich...zum Essen wird dich dann Eowyn abholen. Sie kennst du ja bereits."  
  
Der Elb nickte unmerklich und schloss wieder die Augen. Tief atmete er Éomers Geruch ein. So hatte es wenigstens den Anschein, als ob er nicht alleine wäre.  
  
Doch noch war der Mensch im Raum, auch wenn er aufgestanden war um sich an zu ziehen. Schließlich kehrte er zum Bett zurück und kniete sich daneben nieder. Ganz vorsichtig strich er Haldir über die Wange.  
  
Sofort öffnete der Elb die Augen und schaute den Menschen fragend an.  
  
"Ich beeil mich.....versprochen..." Aus einem Impuls heraus drückte ihm Éomer einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er sich erhob, seinen Helm ergriff und das Zimmer verlies.  
  
Lächelnd blickte der Elb ihm hinterher. Verträumt kuschelte er sich in Éomers Decke und wartete geduldig, bis dieser wiederkam.  
  
Doch kurz vor Mittag kam dann erst mal dessen Schwester. Umgeben war sie von derselben Aura wie der König, ebenso war ihr Lächeln genauso freundlich. "Haldir? Wir können essen...bitte kommt mit!"  
  
Doch dieser schüttelte lediglich stoisch den Kopf. Er wollte Éomers Bett nicht verlassen.  
  
"Bitte! Mein Bruder möchte nicht, dass sein Freund alleine in einem Zimmer vor sich hin vegetiert. Außerdem muss das Zimmer noch gemacht werden, dann wimmelt es hier von Bediensteten."  
  
"Will nicht", murmelte der Elb. Dann hatte er plötzlich den rettenden Einfall. "Außerdem habe ich nichts zum Anziehen."  
  
Es herrschte kurze Zeit schweigen, dann kam Eowyn durch die Verbindungstür zurück. "Hier....", strahlte sie und hielt ihm Stoffhose, Hemd und Stiefel hin.  
  
"Ich kann hier auch sauber machen. Dann muss ich das Zimmer nicht zu verlassen und Hunger habe ich keinen."  
  
Eowyn stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Kommt nicht in Frage Herr Elb...", grinste sie und kam drohend auf ihn zu, das Hemd so im Anschlag, dass sie es ihm kurzerhand über den Kopf streifen konnte. "Und wenn ich euch anziehen muss wie ein Kind."  
  
"Ich will nicht", murrte der Elb noch einmal und begann sich gegen Eowyn zu wehren.  
  
Aber er hatte es mit einer erfahrenen Kämpferin zu tun und auch wenn sie ihm nicht weh tat, so saß er doch wenig später in Hemd und Hose vor ihr. Nur das beide nun wirre Haare hatten und hechelten wie zwei junge Hunde.  
  
Störrisch verschränkte der Elb die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich werde Éomers Bett nicht verlassen."  
  
Eowyn lachte. "Dann ruf ich die anderen hier her und wir essen eben hier!"  
  
Der Elb zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Solang er Éomers Bett nicht verlassen musste, war es ihm recht.  
  
"Oder wir tragen euch hier raus", überlegte Eowyn laut. "Stark genug sind unsere Männer ja..."  
  
Sofort reagierte der Elb panisch und drückte sich in eine Ecke. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er musste etwas tun, wenn er nicht schon wieder misshandelt werden wollte. Keiner Männer! Nie wieder! "Das erlaubt er nicht", wisperte er schließlich ängstlich.  
  
Eowyn krabbelte zu ihm aufs Bett. "Glaubt ihr wirklich ich würde zulassen dass man euch etwas antut?" Sie setzte sich vor ihn hin. "Wisst ihr...hier in Rohan sind die Frauen mutiger als anderswo und doch wurde auch uns eine Rolle zu geteilt, die uns schwächer dastehen lässt als Männer. Aber einige haben gelernt dagegen an zu gehen und ihr könnt das auch. Natürlich seit ihr nicht so groß und kräftig wie die Männer...na und? Dafür wendiger, flinker und ihr könnt euer kluges Köpfchen benutzen, nicht wahr?! Unüberlegtes Handeln gibt es nicht für einen Elben...aber ihr müsst euch selbst vertrauen. Mein Bruder tut das schon längst, sonst würde er euch nicht alleine lassen ohne Bewachung, ohne Begleitung....warum ihr nicht?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wie", wisperte er leise. "Elben sind nicht zum kämpfen geboren. Sie müssen nur schön aussehen. Und selbst das tu ich nicht mehr."  
  
Eowyn legte den Kopf schief. "Habt ihr euch schon mal im Spiegel betrachtet? Ihr seit wunderschön...auch jetzt noch....nur eure traurigen Augen trüben dieses Bild. Und wenn ihr nicht zum Kämpfen geboren wurden, wie ihr das meint, dann lernt ihr es eben."  
  
"Wie denn?"  
  
Eowyn erhob sich und trat zu einem Schrank in der Ecke. Darin hingen an einer Halterung mehrere Schwerter. Sie nahm einen kleinen Eineinhalbhänder daraus und trat vor Haldir. Auffordernd hielt sie ihm den Griff hin.  
  
Mit großen Augen schaute der Elb erst Eowyn, dann das Schwert an, schließlich nahm er es. Sofort kippte die Schwertspitze nach unten, bis er es richtig fasste und es sicher in seinen Händen lag. "Und jetzt?"  
  
"Steht auf....." Sie selber nahm sich ein etwas größeres, schwereres Schwert heraus und stellte sich neben den Elben. Zwar war sie nicht unbedingt für Schwertübungen angezogen, doch für ein paar einfache Schwünge reichte es alle mal.  
  
"Hier? Aber...das wird Éomer sicher nicht gefallen."  
  
Eowyn deutete auf Kerben in der Steinmauer. "Was glaubt ihr woher die sind?"  
  
Zögernd erhob sich der Elb vom Bett und stellte sich vor Eowyn. Ungeschickt hob er sein Schwert, nicht wissend, was er damit machen sollte. Doch dann ließ er es wieder sinken. "Ich habe doch kein Schwert bei mir, wenn mich die Männer angreifen. Sonst könnte ich es ihnen doch einfach in den Magen rammen."  
  
"Es geht darum, dass ihr eure Kraft wieder kennen lernt. Die ist in euch, ihr müsst sie nur finden und wieder erwecken."  
  
"Mit einem Schwert? Gibt es nichts, wo ich kein Schwert für brauche? Etwas, wozu mein Körper ausreicht?"  
  
"Na ja, gibt es schon...aber da ihr nicht sonderlich viel vertrauen in euren Körper habt. Das Schwert ist im Grunde nur eine Verlängerung eures Armes."  
  
"Aber meinen Körper habe ich immer, ein Schwert nicht. Da wäre es doch besser, wenn ich lerne mit meinem Körper zu kämpfen, oder nicht?"  
  
"Später...", meinte Eowyn lächelnd.  
  
Der Elb zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und legte das Schwert wieder weg.  
  
"Spielverderber", murrte Eowyn.  
  
Ohne darauf zu einzugehen, legte sich der Elb wieder auf Éomers Bett.  
  
Die junge Frau seufzte und legte die Schwerter weg. "Ich werd meinen Bruder darum bitten euch zu unterrichten. Ich wette da sagt ihr nicht nein..."  
  
Der Elb zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.  
  
Eowyn schnaubte. "Ooooh, ihr Elben, ihr seit doch echt alle gleich!", fauchte sie. "Bloß nicht reden mit den dummen Menschen, die verstehen einem ja doch nicht!"  
  
Überrascht schaute der Elb sie an. "Aber ich rede doch."  
  
"Aber nur wenn es dir passt, was dir passt...", schnaubte sie. "Und du stellst dir quer wenn du keinen Bock hast. Wie ein störrischer Esel..."  
  
Der Elb sackte in sich zusammen. "Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
Die blonde Frau nickte. "Ein typischer Mann halt..."  
  
"Das wollte ich nicht."  
  
Eowyn winkte ab. "Schon in Ordnung...du bist nun mal ein Mann...also warum solltest du dich anders benehmen?"  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen."  
  
"Das hast du nicht....ich hab nur das Gefühl ich sei hier für...nichts!"  
  
"Verzeihung. Aber ich brauche keinen Aufpasser. Ich möchte einfach nur meine Ruhe haben."  
  
"Ruhe...wenn es das ist was du wünschst......" Eowyn erhob sich und trat zur Tür. "Ich bin im Thronsaal wenn etwas ist..."  
  
Der Elb nickte leicht und kuschelte sich wieder in Éomers Kissen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er Eowyn verletzt hatte.  
  
Die Rohirim-Frau verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Um dem Elben eins auszuwischen, schickte sie ihm absichtlich einer der Männer, um ihm was zu Essen zu bringen.  
  
Doch der Elb achtete gar nicht darauf. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, tief Éomers Geruch einzuatmen.  
  
Einige Stunden später knallte die Tür hart auf und ein kurz vor dem Ausrasten stehender Éomer stürmte ins Zimmer.  
  
Erschrocken richtete der Elb sich auf und schaute Éomer aus großen Augen an. Was hatte er den diesmal wieder falsch gemacht? 


	6. Orkangriff

Titel: Vertrau mir!   
  
Untertitel: Orkangriff   
  
Teil: 06/10  
  
Autor1: Yamica  
  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm findet Éomer einen völlig verstörten Elben in einem verruchten Wirtshaus.  
  
Warnungen: [Drama]  
  
Pairing: Éomer/Haldir  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.

* * *

Aber Éomer schien nicht wegen Haldir wütend. Wie ein Rohrspatz wetterte er über das plötzliche Auftauchen von Orks herab. Schließlich wandte er sich schnaubend an Haldir. "Kann sein...dass dein Besuch aufgehalten wurde oder einen Umweg machen muss..."  
  
"Das macht mir nicht...solange ihnen nichts passiert."  
  
"Ich hoffe es...es sollen eine ganze Menge sein..." Éomer sank seufzend auf einen Stuhl nieder, machte aber noch keine Anstallten seine Rüstung auszuziehen.  
  
Sofort war der Elb an seiner Seite. "Musst du noch mal raus? Wie lange bleibst du?"  
  
"Wenn sie uns nicht abschlachten sollte ich morgen Abend oder so zurück sein..."  
  
Sanft strich der Elb Éomer über den Nacken und die Schultern. "Wann gehst du?"  
  
"Sofort..." Aber er stand nicht auf. Auch wenn er eigentlich gar nicht erst hier her hätte kommen sollen.  
  
"Ich werde auf dich warten und alles für deine Rückkehr vorbereiten."  
  
Fragend hob Éomer den Kopf.  
  
Warm lächelte der Elb ihn an. "Deine Männer warten auf dich."  
  
"Ich mag nicht", quengelte Éomer.  
  
"Dann bleib hier."  
  
"Ich kann nicht...." Mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich Éomer. "Ich bin schließlich König....."  
  
"Ich werde auf dich warten."  
  
Das entlockte Éomer immerhin ein schwaches Lächeln und er strich Haldir sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange, bevor er die Hand sinken lies und das Zimmer wieder verlies.  
  
Lange schaute der Elb ihm hinterher, bis er das Zimmer verließ. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er das Mädchen vom gestrigen Abend wieder finden.  
  
Keine leichte Suche. Er fand alle möglichen Diener, nur das Mädchen nicht.  
  
Schließlich hielt er ein anderes Mädchen an und fragte sie nach ihrer Kollegin, die er so gut wie möglich beschrieb.  
  
"Ah...ihr meint Soria...sie ist gerade draußen bei den Ställen."  
  
"Ställe? Wo sind die?"  
  
"Wenn ihr durch die große Halle hindurch hinaus tretet, dann gleich unterhalb der Treppe nach links wenden...ihr könnt sie nicht verfehlen."  
  
"Ist die große Halle voll?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht...höchstens ein paar der Kriegsherren des Königs die ihn nicht begleitet haben."  
  
Der Elb nickte und rannte dann los. Schnell huschte er durch die Halle und stürmte dann zu den Ställen.  
  
Aber Soria war zu seinem Leidwesen nicht allein und schien sich mit den Stallburschen herum zu ärgern, die dem hübschen Mädchen unbedingt unter den Rocken gucken wollten.  
  
Zögernd trat der Elb in den Stall. "Soria... kann ... kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"  
  
Das Mädchen quietschte gerade auf und blickte den Elben dann überrascht an. Auch die Stallburschen lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Haldir. "Natürlich mein Herr...", flüsterte Soria und versuchte die Hand eines älteren Jungen von ihrem Rocksaum weg zu schlagen.  
  
"Sofort?"  
  
Soria riss sich los und eilte zu Haldir.  
  
Sofort führte der Elb sie aus dem Stall heraus. "Welche... welche Aufgabe hast du eigentlich hier im Schloss?"  
  
"Ehm, i-ich bin Mädchen für alles...."  
  
"Kannst...darfst du...willst du... ich meine.... würdest du auch was anderes machen?"  
  
"Was anderes mein Herr?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"U-und was?"  
  
"Mir... mir helfen?"  
  
"Ihr braucht Hilfe?"  
  
Der Elb nickte leicht. "Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus. Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich wenden muss, wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Ich habe Angst vor den Männern", er lächelte leicht, "wie du bemerkt hast. Ich brauche einfach jemand, der mir hilft und vor dem ich keine Angst habe."  
  
Soria blinzelte. "Und...ihr wollt dafür meine Hilfe? Was soll ich den tun?"  
  
"In meiner Nähe sein, mir helfen, die Sachen für mich erledigen, für die ich unter Menschen müsste. Halt solche Sachen. Nichts Schweres oder Anstrengendes. Nur ein wenig nervig."  
  
"Herr...", wagte es Soria zu widersprechen. "Ich helfe euch liebend gerne...ich werde stets an eurer Seite sein....wenn ihr unter Menschen müsst. Aber ich werde nicht für euch hin gehen...euch nur begleiten...."  
  
Der Elb nickte. "Würdest du das tun?" Er schaute leicht zu Boden. "Ich glaube, Éomer würde nichts dagegen haben. Hoffe ich zumindest."  
  
Soria nickte. "Natürlich....was immer ihr wünscht."  
  
Dankbar lächelte der Elb sie an. "Woher wisst ihr eigentlich, dass die Männer von einer Schlacht zurückkommen? Weil sie plötzlich in der Halle stehen?"  
  
"Unsere Beobachter auf dem Wachturm melden ihre Rückkehr frühzeitig. Warum fragt ihr?"  
  
"Wie...wie wird der König empfangen?"  
  
"Ich...ich weiß nicht...ich bin da nie dabei...verzeiht das ich euch nicht helfen kann..."  
  
"Kannst du das raus finden?"  
  
"Ich denk schon...aber warum wollt ihr das wissen?"  
  
"Neugierde..."  
  
"Ich versuche sonst etwas zu arrangieren, damit wir dabei sei können..."  
  
Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich möchte es nur wissen, das ist alles."  
  
Soria versprach ihr bestes zu tun und ging hinter Haldir zurück in den Palast. Als sie vor dem königlichen Gemach standen, verneigte sie sich vor ihm. "Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch mein Herr? Kann ich euch noch etwas bringen?"  
  
Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Es reicht mir, wenn du raus findest, wie der König empfangen wird und mir bescheid sagst, wenn er kommt."  
  
Das Ganze sollte schneller als erwartet eintreffen. Es war noch dunkel als man ein Horn vernehmen konnte. Wenig später klopfte es hektisch an der Tür von Éomers Gemach.  
  
Sofort war der Elb an der Tür. "Ja?"  
  
Soria sah panisch aus. "Die Männer kehren heim!", meinte sie aufgebracht. "Aber sie sind in Eile...und es fehlen Reiter!"  
  
"Ist... ist mit Éomer alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Das wissen wir nicht! Aber sein Pferd ist dabei hab ich gehört...kommt mit!"  
  
Zögernd folgte der Elb ihr. Er wollte nicht zu den Menschen, aber die Sorge um Éomer war größer als die Angst vor den Menschen.  
  
Als sie hinaus traten, waren schon eine Menge Leute auf den Beinen und erwarteten die Reitertruppe, an deren Spitze zu Haldirs Erleichterung ein Reiter mit bekanntem Helm ritt.  
  
Erleichtert atmete der Elb auf und trat wieder zurück in die Ruhe des Ganges.  
  
Der Trubel jedoch verlegte sich nun in den Palast. Durch seinen frühen Rückzug hatte Haldir nicht mitbekommen, dass Éomer nicht alleine auf dem Pferd gesessen hatte.  
  
Doch das interessierte den Elb nicht. Er ging zurück in Éomers Zimmer und wartete. Der Mensch würde schon kommen.  
  
Éomer kehrte zurück, Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang. Müde und schmutzig betrat er sein Zimmer, kaum mehr an Haldir denkend. Mühsam legte er die Blutverschmierte Rüstung ab und warf sie in eine Ecke, nur den Helm stellte er auf eine Truhe.  
  
Sofort sprang der Elb auf und eilte zu Éomer, um ihn zu helfen, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.  
  
Éomer lächelte schwach aber dankbar. "Ich sollte mich wohl eigentlich erst mal waschen..."  
  
Der Elb nickte. "Ich lass sofort heißes Wasser für dich kommen." Schnell huschte er aus dem Zimmer, in der Hoffnung Soria noch wach vorzufinden.  
  
Éomer folgte ihm aber. "Lass nur...wir können raus zum Brunnen gehen..." Der Mensch folgte Haldir und beobachtete dessen schmalen Rücken. Düstere Bilder erschienen vor seinem Inneren Auge und er zog die Augenbrauen gepeinigt zusammen.  
  
Fragend schaute der Elb ihn an. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Und nein, wir können nicht zum Brunnen gehen. Das Wasser dort ist kalt."  
  
"Ich weiß...und das brauch ich jetzt..." Éomer ging schneller.  
  
Besorgt legte der Elb ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Éomer? Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Mit mir? Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung.....es ist...nur deine Freunde...wir haben sie gefunden...mitten in einem Kampf...deswegen die Aufregung vorhin..."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Sie sind von an die fünfzig Orks angegriffen worden...und selbst nachdem wir hinzu gestoßen sind hatten wir noch mühe diese miesen, widerlichen Viecher zu vernichten..."  
  
"Aber ihr habt es geschafft!"  
  
"Ja...mit Verlusten...und wenn uns das Glück nicht endlich etwas hold ist...mit einem noch Größeren...vor allem für dich..."  
  
Der Elb blinzelte leicht, bevor ihm die Bedeutung der Worte bewusst wurden. Hektisch begann er Éomer nach Verletzungen abzusuchen. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der Mensch so schwer verletzt war.  
  
Éomer quietschte auf. "Was ist? Nicht kitzeln, bitte! Haldir...wa-warte! Ich bin nicht verletzt...das meinte ich nicht!" Er hielt den Elben mit beiden Händen fest und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Es geht um deinen Freund...und einen der letzten Elben der noch in Mittelerde verweilt..."  
  
Der Elb zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich kenne ihn nicht oder kann mich zumindest nicht daran erinnern."  
  
"Und somit lässt es dich kalt dass er verletzt ist und um sein Leben kämpft?" Éomer starrte Haldir ungläubig an.  
  
"Nein. Aber es ist so, als ob jemand Fremdes sterben würde. Es ist nicht so schlimm, als wenn du verletzt wärst. Dich kenn ich."  
  
"Komm mit!" Éomer packte Haldir am Arm, ohne sich gewaschen zu haben.  
  
Gehorsam folgte der Elb ihm, suchte ihn dabei aber immer noch mit dem Blick nach Verletzungen ab.  
  
Aber außer ein paar Kratzern konnte er nichts entdecken.  
  
Erleichtert atmete der Elb auf und schloss zu Éomer auf. "Bist du nicht müde?"  
  
"Ich fall gleich um...aber Legolas freut sich sicher wenn er dich sieht......wenn er wach ist."  
  
Fürsorglich legte der Elb ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und stützte ihn.  
  
"Du bist echt ein Herzblatt", lächelte Éomer und öffnete kurz darauf eine Tür und schob Haldir vor sich ins Innere des Zimmers.  
  
Neugierig trat der Elb ans Bett und schaute auf die Person, die darin lag. "Er hat die gleichen Ohren wie ich", stellte er fest.  
  
"Hmm...ja, er ist ein Elb genau wie du...mit den selben Stärken und Fähigkeiten...ihr unterscheidet euch kaum und so viel ich weiß, seit ihr sogar fast gleich alt..."  
  
Der Elb schaute den Prinzen lange an und drehte sich dann wieder zu Éomer. "Er schläft und ich kenn ihn nicht. Aber du musst dich ausruhen." Entschlossen ging er wieder zu Éomer, um ihn zurück in sein Zimmer zu führen. Doch an der Tür entschied er sich anders. "Ich lass dir heißes Wasser für ein Bad bereiten." Schnell rannte er los. Irgendjemand würde ihm sicher sagen können, wo er das Wasser herbekam.  
  
Tatsächlich fand er sogar jemanden der ihm die Arbeit abnahm. Éomer war noch eine Weile bei Legolas geblieben und kehrte nun wieder zu seinem Zimmer zurück.  
  
Dort wartete der Elb schon auf ihn, um ihn ins Badezimmer zu begleiten, wo er ihn auszog und ihm half, sich in die Wanne zu setzen.  
  
Éomer seufzte auf und lies den Kopf in den Nacken sinken.  
  
Vorsichtig begann der Elb ihn zu waschen, massierte ihn dabei zart.  
  
Fast schlief ihm Éomer dabei unter den Händen ein.  
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Elb. Leicht stützte er Éomers Kopf und begann ihn die Haare zu waschen, hielt ihn dabei wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Schließlich musste sich Éomer selber aufruckeln, um nicht wirklich ein zu schlafen.  
  
Behutsam halt der Elb ihn aus dem Bad. Sofort griff er nach einem Handtuch und trocknete Éomer ab.  
  
"Hey...das könnte mir gefallen", grinste Éomer müde. "Gib Acht dass ich mich nicht daran gewöhne..."  
  
Strahlend lächelte der Elb ihn von unten herauf an, während er vor Éomer kniete und ihm die Beine abtrocknete. "Das werde ich, versprochen."  
  
Éomer kicherte, wohl weil er kitzlig war und zog ein Tuch fester um sich, weil er zu frösteln begann. "Komm lass uns jetzt ins Zimmer gehen. Ich will noch etwas schlafen wenn das geht...wenn du nicht mehr magst, kannst du sicher auch etwas draußen tun..."  
  
Schnell sprang der Elb auf und folgte Éomer. "Wie fühlen sich deine Muskeln an? Soll ich dich noch massieren?"  
  
"Ich will nur schlafen...sei mir nicht böse, ja?"  
  
"Darf ich bei dir bleiben?" erkundigte sich der Elb zaghaft.  
  
Éomer nickte und zog Haldir an sich. "Sicher..."  
  
Erleichtert schmiegte sich der Elb an Éomer. "Danke."  
  
Der Mensch zog Haldir im Zimmer dann aufs Bett, ohne sich an zu ziehen. Sofort kuschelte er sich in die Kissen und nur mit Mühe blieb er noch wach, um sich und Haldir mit der Decke zuzudecken.  
  
Zufrieden kuschelte sich der Elb an den Menschen, doch schon bald wurde ihm unter der Decke zu warm, so dass er vorsichtig aufstand, sich auszog und erst dann wieder zu Éomer unter die Decke krabbelte.  
  
Der blinzelte ihn verwirrt, aber schon halb schlafend an.  
  
"War zu warm", murmelte der Elb erklärend und kuschelte sich wieder an Éomers Körper. Dass sie nun beide nackt waren, störte ihn nicht.  
  
Und Éomer sackte kurz darauf in die Traumwelt.  
  
Und auch der Elb begann vor sich hinzudösen, zufrieden endlich wieder in Éomers Nähe sein zu dürfen.  
  
Aber der Mensch schlief unruhig und schien zu träumen. Sein Geist verarbeitete die letzte, eben geschlagene Schlacht.  
  
Beruhigend zog der Elb ihn in seine Arme und streichelte ihn. Sanft sprach er auf ihn ein, versuchte die Alpträume des Menschen zu vertreiben.  
  
Es dauerte lange bis der Geist Ruhe gab und den Körper sich erholen lies.  
  
Doch auch dann hielt der Elb ihn weiterhin umfangen und streichelte ihn. 


	7. Alte Freunde

Titel: Vertrau mir!

Untertitel: Alte Freunde

Teil: 07/10  
Autor: Yamica  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
Rating: PG-12  
Inhalt: Nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm findet Éomer einen völlig verstörten Elben in einem verruchten Wirtshaus.  
Warnungen: [Drama]  
Pairing: Éomer/Haldir  
Archiv: ja  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von mir erfunden.

* * *

Schließlich kehrte Stille ein und Éomer schlief einige Stunden ruhig durch, ehe er sich wieder zu regen begann.

Wieder begann der Elb zusätzlich zu dem Streicheln beruhigend auf Éomer einzureden.

Schließlich schlug der blonde Reiter seine Augen auf und blickte Haldir überrascht an.

Lächelnd schaute der Elb Éomer an. "Du solltest noch etwas schlafen. Es ist noch sehr früh."

"Eher spät...war doch schon morgen als ich ins Bett gegangen bin..."

"Es ist trotzdem zu früh, zum Aufstehen. Du bist noch erschöpft."

"Ich bin mir Schlimmeres gewohnt", lächelte Éomer beruhigend.

"Sie werden dich ein paar Minuten entbehren könne und du brauchst die Ruhe."

"Ein paar Minuten noch, in Ordnung...", seufzte Éomer und schloss wieder die Augen.

Sofort kuschelte sich der Elb enger an Éomer. Nur noch ein paar Minuten würde er den Menschen für sich haben, bevor dieser sich um den viel schöneren Elben kümmern und ihn vergessen würde. Ängstlich fragte er sich selbst, ob dies bedeutete, dass er auch seine Zimmer räumen musste.

Éomer legte eine Hand auf Haldirs Schulter und kraulte diese abwesend, nur noch vor sich hindösend.

Schnurrend drückte sich der Elb enger an Éomer. So war es schön.

Ein Lächeln ging über Éomers Gesicht. Der Elb war einfach ein wunderbares Wesen. Viel zu schön und perfekt für einen Menschen, dennoch hatte er ihn an seiner Seite. Trübe Gedanken kamen Éomer. Natürlich blieb er bei ihm, er hatte ja sonst niemanden, wusste nichts und kannte nichts. Trotzdem würde er zu erreichen versuchen, dass Haldir sich um Legolas kümmerte, zwar war der Zwerg auch noch da, dem nicht all zu viel passiert war und der sich sicher um seinen Elbenfreund kümmern würde, doch das Haldir sich um ihn kümmerte war nicht nur für Legolas wichtig, sondern auch für den Galadhrim selber.

Plötzlich drückte sich der Elb enger an Éomer und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Haaren des Menschen.

Éomer blinzelte verwirrt und legte Haldir eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf. "Hey, alles in Ordnung? Was hast du denn?"

"Es ist nichts von Bedeutung", murmelte der Elb leise.

"Alles was dich bedrückt ist von Bedeutung mein Freund...", meinte Éomer leise und zärtlich.

"Ich will dich nicht verlassen", schluchzte der Elb leise. Er wusste selbst wie dumm er war. Er hatte darauf keinen Einfluss. Aber Éomer war immer so nett zu ihm, dass er ihn nicht anlügen wollte.

"Mich verlassen? Warum...warum solltest du das tun?"

"Weil du doch jetzt einen anderen, einen schöneren Elben hast."

Éomer ruckte auf. "Legolas?" Der Mensch gluckste kurz. "Glaub mir Haldir...Legolas ist mein Freund. Wir haben zusammen Seite an Seite gekämpft, aber er ist nicht wie du...zudem würde mir der Zwerg wohl die Knie abhacken wenn ich dem Düsterwaldelben zu nahe komme."

"Nicht wie ich?"

"Nein...er ist anders...ich glaub kaum dass er mich so nah an sich heranlassen würde wie du...und zudem...ist er mir als Freund zu wichtig...und er braucht jetzt gerade andere Betreuung als du."

"Ich darf bleiben?"

"Ich hab nie etwas anderes gewollt..."

Zufrieden drückte sich der Elb an Éomer. "Danke."

Erst gute zwei Stunden später hielt Éomer es dann aber wirklich nicht mehr im Bett aus. "Komm mein Freund...ich brauch Bewegung und du Abwechslung..."

Leicht blinzelte der Elb. "Was hast du vor?" Geschmeidig rollte er sich aus dem Bett und blickte den Menschen fragend an.

"Ich? Wir! Wir beide werden uns jetzt um Legolas kümmern. Sprich du kümmerst dich, ich halt den Zwerg fest...."

Der Elb nickte leicht und huschte schnell in sein Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Er liebte die weichen Hosen und die weiten Oberteile. Er konnte nur nicht verstehen, wofür die ganzen Gürtel gut waren.

Éomer war schneller mit Anziehen und beobachtete den Elben nun lächelnd.

Der kam kurz darauf wieder zu den Menschen gehüpft und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

"Dir geht es heute gut, nicht?", schmunzelte Éomer und konnte es nicht unterlassen Haldirs Wange zu streicheln.

Strahlend nickte der Elb. "Du bist schließlich wieder da." Sofort errötete er und schaute beschämt zu Boden.

"Ich hoffe das bleib ich vorerst auch. Und nun lass uns erst etwas essen gehen und dann gibt es Elbenfütterung."

"Elbenfütterung? Warum kann ich nicht essen, wenn du isst?"

"Wir essen schon zusammen, aber dann darfst du Legolas füttern...wenn er wach ist."

Zufrieden hängte sich der Elb bei Éomer ein.

Nun um diese Zeit herrschte wieder munteres Treiben in den Räumen des Palastes und die Leute blickten den Elben teils verwirrt, teils auch etwas unsicher an, der sich so ungeniert an den König schmiegte.

Doch dem Elb war das alles egal, solang er nur in Éomers Nähe sein konnte, ertrug er sogar die Nähe anderer Menschen.

Es gab reichlich zu essen und selbst Haldir schaffte es nicht alles zu verdrücken, was aufgetischt wurde.

Doch das hatte der Elb gar nicht vor. Nun da sein Körper wieder geheilt war und er die Ruhe hatte, die er brauchte, aß er nur wenig und meistens nur Früchte.

Es war zwar laut in dem Raum und voller Menschen, aber scheinbar unabgesprochen hatte sich Eowyn neben Haldir gesetzt, so dass dieser nicht Gefahr zu lief neben einem Fremden zu sitzen. Doch inzwischen kannte Haldir die meisten der Gesichter. Kurz vor Ende des Essens wurde die doppelflügelige Tür aufgestoßen und eine Gestalt, wesentlich kleiner und gedrungener betrat den Raum und marschierte direkt auf den König zu.

Stockend blieb er stehen, als er den Elben an der Seite Éomers entdeckte. "Bei meinem Barte...", brummte der Zwerg und starrte Haldir offen an.

Höflich lächelte der Elb ihn an. Anscheinend war dieses kleine Wesen einer seiner Freunde.

Bestätigt fand er sich darin, als der Zwerg auf ihn zustürmte und ihn an sich riss, ihm dabei die Luft regelrecht aus den Lungen presste. "Du lebst!! Haha...Aragorn hat sich getäuscht...ja, Bürschchen, ihr Elben seit halt doch zäher als man glauben mag! Lass dich ansehen!" Er stellte Haldir wieder von sich weg gerade hin und musterte ihn ungeniert. "Du bist dünner geworden Hauptmann! Geben dir die Menschen nicht genug zu Essen?" Er funkelte zu Éomer, aber der winkte nur grinsend ab. (Umarmen? Gimli Haldir? Ich denke er freut sich, aber Gimli scheint nicht die Person zu sein die entfernt bekannte Elben umarmt. Ich glaube ein kräftiger Schlag auf die Schuler würde Haldir auch schon verunsichern)

Etwas unsicher lächelte der Elb den kleinen Mann, der ihm grade bis zur Hüfte reicht an. Fragend blickte er Éomer an. "Das ist einer meiner Freunde, oder?"

Éomer nickte. "Ja, das ist Gimli. Er stand treu an unserer Seite während der Schlachten."

Der Zwerg räusperte sich etwas. "Na ja Freund...ich weiß nicht ob das passend ist..."

"Es gab eine Schlacht? Und er hat gekämpft?" Der Elb ging vor dem Zwerg in die Knie. "Du bist aber klein dafür, dass du ein Krieger bist."

Gimli blieb glattweg die Spucke weg, die Männer aber begannen zu lachen. "Na hör mal, du Elbenlümmel, ich bin ein erfahrener Krieger, was man von dir nicht behaupten konnte. Wer hat dem Kerl eigentlich die Verantwortung für ein Elbenheer übertragen?"

Aus großen Augen schaute der Elb ihn an. "Aber ich bin ein Elb. Elben kämpfen nicht."

Nun war Gimli verwirrt. "Haben die dir was ins Essen getan, Junge? Dafür dass du nicht kämpfst hast du die Uruks ganz schön verdroschen..."

"Sind das auch Freunde von mir?" fragte er Éomer über die Schulter.

"Eh...das waren unsere Gegner...Gimli...Haldir erinnert sich nicht mehr. Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren."

"Aaach...", machte der Zwerg und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, dass die Anwesenden schlucken lies. "Dann hat er auch vergessen, dass uns die Elben zu Dienst sein müssen oder?"

"Lass das Gimli!", drohte ihm Éomer. "Das ist NICHT lustig."

Sofort schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. "Nein, das weiß ich noch."

"Junge, das war'n Scherz!", brummelte Gimli. "Hat dem jemand zu fest auf den Kopf gehauen oder was?"

"Wir wissen es nicht", bedauerte Éomer.

"Aber das ist kein Scherz. Deswegen sind wir doch überhaupt erst da", meinte der Elb. "Wir müssen den Menschen dienen, ihn ständig zu Diensten stehen und schön aussehen. Denn zu etwas anderen sind wir nicht zunutze."

"Er hat was böse auf den Kopf bekommen", entschied Gimli schließlich. "Vielleicht hilft ein erneuter Schlag um das wieder zurecht zu rück..." Ehe Gimli den Satz auch nur hatte beenden könne, stand Éomer neben ihm, respektive zwischen ihm und Haldir. "Nein! Lieber nicht...das wird auch so werden. Er wird sich jetzt erst mal um Legolas kümmern."

"Hey, ich kann das Prinzchen auch versorgen", knurrte Gimli.

Nachdenklich wickelte der Elb eine Strähne um sein Haar und stand wieder auf. "Wie... wie standen wir eigentlich zueinander, bevor ich mein Gedächtnis verlor?"

Éomer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja, er ist ein Zwerg, du ein Elb...zwischen euch regiert eine Hassliebe...anders kann man es nicht nennen."

Dafür grummelte ihn Gimli wieder an. "Paah...von wegen, ungezogenes Pack diese Elben. Keiner besser als der andere...."

"Wir waren also keine Freunde? Oder waren wir Freunde, die sich immer geärgert haben?"

"Hey, er kapiert schnell", meinte Gimli anerkennend.

"Was denn nun?" erkundigte sich der Elb bei Éomer.

"Ich glaube ihr mögt euch, ja....", meinte dieser. Gimli nickte nur und packte Haldir am Handgelenk. "Ja, ja und nun lass uns zu Legolas gehen. Hab gehört er soll aufgewacht und nun ziemlich verwirrt sein."

"Und in welcher Beziehung stand ich zu diesem Legolas?" erkundigte sich der Elb bei dem Zwerg, den er freundlich Lächelnd von oben herab ansah.

"Ihr seid Freunde...ich denk mal ihr kennt euch schon hunderte, wenn nicht tausende von Jahren...", überlegte Gimli laut, während er durch die Gänge zu Legolas' Zimmer polterte.

"Was für Freunde waren wir? Haben wir uns auch geneckt? Oder..."

"Elben necken sich nicht...die gehen respektvoll miteinander um..." Gimli öffnete leise die Tür und spähte hinein. Dann zog er Haldir ebenfalls in den Raum und schloss die Tür.

"Respektvoll?" wiederholte der Elb nachdenklich. Leicht zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging dann einen Schritt auf Legolas zu, bevor er sich verbeugte. "Mein Prinz?"

Legolas schlief noch und auch Haldirs Ruf weckte ihn nicht. Das übernahm dann Gimlis laute Stimme. "Hey Prinzchen, aufwachen! Wie geht's dir?"

"Wa-was?" Legolas' Augen öffneten ich schlagartig.

Der Elb wagte nicht seinen Blick zu heben und sie blieb er einfach knien. Das konnte schließlich nicht falsch sein.

Legolas blinzelte verwirrt. "Haldir? Oh nein...sind wir in...nein...Gimli? I-ich bin verwirrt...", gab Legolas stockend zu und versuchte sich auf zu richten, hielt sich dabei die verwundete Seite, an welcher der Verband noch etwas rötlich schimmerte.

Vorsichtig blinzelte der Elb zu dem Bett hoch, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. Dieser Elb war wirklich schön. Wie sollte er dagegen konkurrieren können? Auch wenn Éomer sagte, dass er den anderen Elb nicht wollte. Aber konnte er dem Menschen in diesem Punkt trauen?

"Wir leben alle", klärte der Zwerg seinen Elbenfreund auf und auf Legolas' Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Auch wenn es elbenuntypisch war, lehnte sich Legolas trotzdem hinüber und schlang seine Arme um Haldirs Hals. "Du lebst...ich bin so froh...."

Verwundert blickte der Elb ihn an. Das sah nicht nach normalen Freunden aus. Aber gegen eine Umarmung war nichts einzuwenden. Schließlich war der Andere auch ein Elb, von ihm drohte keine Gefahr. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und setzte sich neben Legolas ans Bett, so dass er diesen sanft in den Arm und an sich drücken konnte. "Ja, ich lebe."

Legolas nickte leicht und atmete hörbar aus, ehe er sich vorsichtig löste und wieder versuchte aufzurichten.

Behutsam legte der Elb Legolas zurück ins Bett. "Kann ich etwas für dich tun, mein Prinz?"

"Huh?" Legolas blinzelte verwirrt und kicherte dann leise. "So hast du mich noch nie genannt...hat er das von dir Gimli?!"

Der Zwerg wiegelte ab. "Er hat Gedächtnisverlust..."

"Was?" Erschrocken weiteten sich Legolas' Augen.

Beschämt schaute der Elb auf den Boden. "Ich habe schon wieder alles falsch gemacht", murmelte er verzweifelt.

"Was meinst du?" Legolas legte Haldir eine Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn fragend an.

"Na alles. Ich habe mich dir gegenüber falsch verhalten. Ich mache immer alles falsch."

"Nicht doch...", versuchte Legolas ihn zu beruhigen. "Es war nicht falsch...nur anders. Aber natürlich, dein verlorenes Gedächtnis erklärt das...kannst du dich denn an gar nichts mehr von früher erinnern? An Lórien und die Herrin des Waldes..?"

Leicht schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. Das sagte ihm alles nichts.

Legolas seufzte. "Du hast dich verändert mein Freund...was ist dir widerfahren in all der Zeit...? Was...hat dich SO verändert? Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Verständnislos schaute der Elb den Prinzen aus Düsterwald an. "Was meinst du?"

"Du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren, aber was ist dann mit dir passiert? Wer hat dich so verkommen lassen? Du bist viel zu dünn, deine Augen sind voller Unsicherheit und deine Haare...deine wundervollen lórischen Haare...sind kurz. Galadriel würde weinen sähe sie das!"

Unsicher krallte der Elb seine Finger in die Decke. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Vor ihm lag ein Elb, genau wie er und zudem noch ein Freund von ihm. Hatten Freunde nicht das Recht alles zu erfahren? Stockend begann er Legolas davon zu berichten, was passiert war, nachdem er in dem Wirtshaus aufgewacht war. Alles, bis zu diesem Augenblick. Nur Éomer ließ er fast vollständig aus seiner Erzählung aus. Er wusste nicht warum, aber das wollte er für sich behalten.

Nicht nur Legolas lauschte den Bericht geschockt, selbst Gimli schnappte lediglich noch nach Luft, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Auch wenn er kein Elb war, ging dieses Schicksal ihm nahe, wie musste es da erst Legolas gehen? Dieser blickte Haldir aus schimmernden Augen an und hatte dessen Hand fest mit seinen umschlossen.

Schließlich endete der Elb und schaute Legolas zögernd an.

Dieser schluckte und blickte kurz zu Gimli. "Wir werden hier bleiben...", entschied er schließlich. Der Zwerg nickte zustimmend. "Wir bleiben bei dir Haldir...bis du wieder in Ordnung bist..."

"Aber ich bin in Ordnung", widersprach der Elb. "Meine Verletzungen sind alle verheilt."

"Nur die deines Geistes nicht...", meinte Legolas ruhig. "Etwas blockiert deine Erinnerungen und das müssen wir ebenfalls heilen."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mich erinnern will. Ich will nicht noch mehr schreckliches Wissen. Meine Alpträume reichen mir."

"Aber es wird dir helfen...vor allem die Erinnerungen daran was du bist...wer du bist. Dass dir so was unter normalen Umständen nie hätte passieren können..."

"Ich weiß, wer ich bin! Ich bin ein Elb." Er zögerte kurz. "Ich bin Éomers Elb", flüsterte er leise, so dass nur Legolas scharfe Ohren ihn hören konnten.

"Er...er hat dich gerettet, gewiss", meinte dieser. "Aber du gehörst nur dir selber. Etwas anderes will er bestimmt nicht."

Der Elb ließ den Kopf sinken. "Ich weiß."

"Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin", seufzte Legolas. "Und wenn wir dir wieder alles beibringen müssen was es bedeutet ein Elb zu sein...wir haben alle Zeit der Welt..."

Nun schaute der Elb Legolas verwundert an.

Dieser lächelte schwach. "Oder zumindest so lange bis wir nach Valinor reisen."

"Valinor?" Heftig schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. "Aber ich will hier nicht weg. Niemals!"

"Du kannst nicht für immer hier bleiben...das kann kein Elb...."

"Warum nicht?"

"Was willst du tun, wenn alle gestorben sind, die du kanntest? Suchst du dir immer wieder neue Freunde?"

Erschrocken schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. "Niemals!"

"Gut...denn das wird eines Tages geschehen und erst dann reisen wir nach Valinor, zu den anderen Elben." (sie können nicht nach Valinor zurückkehren, so weit ich weiss sind Legolas und Haldir in Mittelerde geboren)

"Sind in Valinor Menschen?"

"Nein....es ist das Reich der Elben....nur wenige Ausnahmen können es betreten." („mit wenigen Ausnahmen darf es sonst niemand betreten"tönt viel besser)

Sanft lächelte der Elb. "Ist bestimmt schön dort."

Legolas lächelte. "Wunderschön...", begann dann aber die Augenbrauen zusammen zu ziehen, so dass Gimli besorgt näher trat. "Du solltest dich wieder etwas ausruhen. Wir bringen dir nachher noch etwas zu Essen..."

Erschrocken sprang der Elb auf. "Es tut mir leid."

"Was denn?" Legolas lächelte schwach, während Gimli Haldir zurück zog. "Komm! Lassen wir ihn etwas schlafen, dann erholt er sich schon wieder. Die Scheiß Orks haben ihn die halbe Seite aufgeschlitzt...."

"Ich mag die Orks nicht", murmelte der Elb. Nachdenklich schaute er den Zwerg an. "Hast du viele von ihnen getötet?"

Gimli begann zu strahlen. "Ja. das haben wir...."

Der Elb lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Gut." Fröhlich begann er in einen Gang hineinzulaufen. "Wir sehen uns", rief er dem Zwerg zu und rannte dann zu Éomers Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er herein.


	8. Zurück gewiesen

**Vertrau mir!**

_Zurück gewiesen_

8/10

* * *

Éomer blickte überrascht von einem Brief auf, den er gerade las. "Ist etwas vorgefallen?", wollte er mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in der Stimme wissen.

Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf, huschte in sein Zimmer. Fast sofort ließ er Tiegel und Lappen neben Éomer auf den Boden fallen und sammelte dann dessen Rüstung ein. Zufrieden setzte er sich neben Éomer auf den Boden und begann die Rüstung zu reinigen und zu polieren.

"Ein neues Hobby von dir?", lächelte Éomer. "Vergiss aber deinen vierbeinigen Freund darüber hinaus nicht...du solltest mit seiner Ausbildung bald beginnen..."

"Ausbildung?" fragend blickte der Elb Éomer an und rutschte unauffällig so, dass er sich an dessen Bein lehnen konnte.

"Du willst ihn doch eines Tages reiten können, oder? Einfach so wird er dich nicht auf seinem Rücken tragen können...er muss üben sein Gleichgewicht mit dir zu halten..."

"Später", murmelte der Elb und widmete sich wieder der Rüstung.

Éomer erwiderte nichts mehr darauf, doch nach einer Weile legte sich seine Hand auf Haldirs Kopf und begann ihn sanft zu kraulen.

Kurz bewegte der Elb sich, um einen Teil der Rüstung beiseite zu legen und nach dem Helm zu greifen. Beeilte sich aber, schnell wieder bei der streichelnden Hand zu sein.

Der Mensch lächelte still für sich, doch sein Blick schweifte ab in weit entfernte Gedanken. Die Nähe Haldirs erweckte seltsame Gefühle in ihm, die er nie gekannt hatte und die ihn verunsicherten.

Glücklich vor sich hinsummend genoss der Elb die Berührungen des Menschen, während er in Gedanken versunken dessen Helm polierte und dann seine Haare an dem Helm bürstete.

Derweilen wurde Éomer immer mehr zerrissen von seinen Gefühlen. Ein lang gezogenes Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen.

Sofort drehte der Elb sich um. Besorgt legte er eine Hand auf Éomers Arm. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Abwesend nickte der Mensch. Hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Gedanken. Zum einen wollte er den Elben näher bei sich haben, andererseits wusste er dass er die Abhängigkeit nicht ausnutzen durfte.

"Was ist los?" hackte der Elb nach.

"I-ich fühl mich nur etwas sonderbar", gestand der Mensch.

"Warum?"

"Du vertraust mir...und ich...ich hab das Gefühl...ich würde das missbrauchen...."

"Warum?"

"Weil...weil ich......vergiss es...ist dumm dass ich angefangen habe."

"Nein, sag es mir. Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen." Die Augen des Elben schauten ihn groß und flehend an.

Wieder schüttelte Éomer den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht. Ich...darf nicht..."

"Warum denn?" Traurig ließ der Elb sich zurücksinken. "Habe ich wieder alles falsch gemacht?"

"Nein, du nicht...der Fehler liegt bei mir...."

"Was hast du denn falsch gemacht?"

"Ich...ich hab dich zu nah an mich ran gelassen...dadurch...dadurch werd ich dir früher oder später weh tun...und das will ich nicht!"

"Warum wirst du mir wehtun?" Alarmiert schaue der Elb ihn an. "Was hast de denn vor?"

"Gar nichts...ich wünschte dich näher bei mir, aber das geht nicht. Du bist ein Elb...du solltest deinesgleichen bevorzugen und das würdest du, wenn du dein Gedächtnis nicht verloren hättest....."

"Näher bei dir?" fragend blickte er Éomer an. "Bin ich noch nicht nah genug?" Sofort drückte er sich enger an Éomers Körper.

Trotz der Worte zog Éomer Haldir hoch in seine Arme. "Nur für eine Weile", schwor er sich selber und drückte den Elben an sich, auch wenn er wusste dass es falsch war.

Glücklich schmiegte der Elb sich in Éomers Arme. Nein, er brauchte keine Angst vor den anderen Elben zu haben. Er gehörte Éomer.

Für diesen Moment würde Éomer dies auch zulassen, doch irgendwann würde er sich für eine Menschenfrau entscheiden müssen, wollte er nicht der letzte König bleiben.

Zufrieden begann der Elb mit Éomers Haare zu spielen, während er einfach nur die Nähe des Menschen genoss.

Éomer hielt ihn weiter fest und nur völlig abwesend streichelte er den Rücken des Elben.

Versonnen lächelnd schmiegte sich der Elb noch enger an Éomer.

Dieser drehte leicht den Kopf und ganz zart nur schmiegten sich seine Lippen gegen des Elben Stirn.

Seufzend schloss der Elb seine Augen und hob sein Gesicht Éomer entgegen.

Zärtlich legte ihm dieser eine Hand auf die Wange, die Fingerspitzen berührten dabei leicht das empfindliche Elbenohr.

Sofort schmiegte der Elb seine Wange an Éomers Hand.

"Du bist wunderschön...", flüsterte Éomer ihm leise und küsste sanft seine Stirn.

Schnurrend drückte sich der Elb enger an Éomer, wollte mehr von dessen Berührungen.

Éomers Hand strich an Haldirs Wange entlang nach unten und berührte den zarten Hals, während er seine Stirn an Haldirs schmiegte.

Leicht öffnete der Elb seine Lippen.

Der warme Atem des Elben schlug Éomer entgegen. Er wusste er sollte es besser nicht tun, wusste dass es nicht wieder gut zu machen war, doch trotzdem berührten seine Lippen bald schon Haldirs.

Weich und nachgiebig boten sich die Lippen des Elben an.

Und Éomer erlag dieser Einladung und küsste den Elben nun fester und inniger.

Bereitwillig ließ der Elb es geschehen. Seine einzige Reaktion bestand darin, Éomer fester an sich zu drücken.

Schließlich blickte er ihm wieder tief in die Augen, lächelte sanft und spielte mit einer der kurzen Haarsträhnen.

Seufzend lehnte der Elb seinen Kopf an Éomers Schulter. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er mit seinen Fingern leicht mit den Haaren des Menschen spielte.

Schließlich erhob sich Éomer mitsamt Haldir und trug den Elben zum Bett.

Sanft schlang der Elb seine langen Beine um Éomers Hüfte und drängte sich enger an den Menschen.

Éomer stöhnte unterdrückt etwas auf, bevor er Haldir sanft auf dem Bett ablegte und sich neben ihn kuschelte.

Sanft lächelnd schaute der Elb ihn an, wartete darauf, was Éomer als nächstes tun würde.

Dieser fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen nur sanft Haldirs Gesichtszüge nach.

Zufrieden hob ihm der Elb sein Gesicht entgegen und schloss genießend die Augen.

Éomer küsste ihn wieder sanft, doch tat er die ganze Zeit über keine Anstallten mehr zu tun.

Schließlich drückte der Elb sich eng an Éomers Körper und ließ seine Hände sanft unter Éomers Kleidung gleiten.

Nachdenklich beobachtete der Mensch in bei dieser Aktion, lies ihn aber gewähren.

Zart begann der Elb die weiche Haut des Menschen zu streicheln und ihn dabei gleichzeitig das Oberteil auszuziehen.

Éomers Körper begann sich anzuspannen und sanft umfasste seine Hand die des Elben. "Haldir...bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

"Ja", flüsterte der Elb.

Éomer schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, i-ich glaub nicht, dass du das wirklich willst...und ich will nicht...nicht dass du das tust weil du das Gefühl hast du schuldest mir was...."

Aus großen Augen schaute der Elb ihn an. "Was?" hauchte er leise.

Zart streichelte ihm Éomer über die Wange. "Du musst das nicht tun. Ich will dich auch so bei mir haben...."

"Du weißt mich zurück?" fragte der Elb ungläubig.

"Nein...nicht zurück...ich will nur nicht kaputt machen was wir beiden haben."

Langsam stand der Elb auf und schaute Éomer aus großen, ungläubigen Augen an. "Du weißt mich zurück!"

Éomer öffnete den Mund, ohne aber ein Wort zu sagen. Verzweifelt versuchte er nach Haldirs Hand zu greifen.

Doch dieser drehte sich ruckartig um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Ohne auf die Menschen um sich herum zu achten, rannte er aus dem Schloss. Erste Tränen tropften auf den Boden, als er bei den Pferden an kam und sofort zu Seial ging. Sanft strich er seinem Pferd über die Nüstern, bevor er sich auf dessen Rücken schwang. Vorsichtig griff er nach dessen Mähne und zog etwas daran, um ihn in Richtung der Stadttore zu lenken.

Seial schien verwirrt, wusste nicht was der Elb wirklich von ihm wollte, aber er spürte die Gefühle die diesen umgaben und wollte ihn weg von dem bringen was ihn traurig machte.

Als sie die Stadttore hinter sich gelassen hatten, beugte sich der Elb zu Seials Ohr. "Renn mein Freund, so schnell du kannst und so weit fort wie möglich."

Das Pferd tat ihm den Gefallen, während in der Halle Meduselt die Hölle los brach und Éomer jeden verfügbaren Mann dazu anherrschte auszuschwärmen und Haldir zu suchen. Er selber hatte sich nur notdürftig angezogen, ehe er draußen auf ein Pferd sprang. Gerade als er los reiten wollte, berichtete einer der Stallburschen, dass der weiße Junghengst aus in der Herde fehlte. Éomer fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken hinab und er trieb sein Reittier zur Eile an.

Der Elb vergrub sein Gesicht in Seials Mähne und ließ seine Tränen freien Lauf. Der Mensch hatte ihn abgewiesen! Ihn, einen Elben!

Derweilen hetzte Éomer seinen Hengst zur Jungtierherde und suchte nach Spuren die davon wegführten, aber in der einbrechenden Nacht war dies ziemlich schwierig und er konnte nur einer sehr ungenauen Spur folgen.

Eine lange Zeit lief Seial einfach drauf los, doch schließlich hatte er das Gefühl genug weit weg zu sein und bremste ab.

Regungslos blieb der Elb auf Seials Rücken liegen und weinte weiter, achtete nicht darauf, wo er war oder welche Geräusche an sein Ohr wehten.

Seial begann mit unter plötzlich unsicher schnaubend rückwärts zu gehen.

Leicht wischte der Elb sich die Augen und richtete sich wieder etwas auf.

Immer unruhiger begann das Pferd herum zu tänzeln und seltsame Stille drang an des Elben Ohr.

Verunsichert setzte der Elb sich auf und schaute sich um.

Aus der Dunkelheit konnte Haldir schließlich leises Trampeln vernehmen dass näher kam, schnell näher kam.

Erschrocken drehte der Elb sich um und starrte ängstlich in die Dunkelheit.

Schnaubend kam ein Pferd angaloppiert, sofort wieherte Seial erfreut und trabte los.

Zitternd klammerte sich der Elb an sein Pferd, unsicher, was auf ihn zukam.

"Haldir?!" Eine wohl vertraute Stimme kam aus dem Dunkeln, besorgt und doch auch hoffend.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", giftete der Elb Éomer sofort an. "Ich geh....ich geh nach Valinor", fügte er bockig hinzu. "Da muss ich wenigstens nicht solchem Abschaum wie dir begegnen."

"Aber....." Éomer zügelte sein Pferd vor Seial, der sofort die Nüstern an die seines Vaters legte. "Haldir! Was hast du nur? Was hab ich den falsch gemacht?"

Böse schaute der Elb ihn an. "Du bist ein widerlicher Mensch. Genauso widerlich wie alle anderen auch. Vielleicht hast du mich kurz täuschen können. Aber nun nicht mehr!"

"Was? Täuschen? Aber Haldir...i-ich wollte dir doch nie weh tun...."

"Dennoch hast du es getan", meinte der Elb leise, schon wieder den Tränen nah.

"Das wollte ich nicht...bitte das musst du mir glauben. Du bist mir zu wichtig...."

Bevor der Elb etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte eine Horde Orks aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu. Laut brüllend stürzten sei auf die beiden Reiter zu. Erschrocken bäumte sich Seial auf und rannte davon, nach Hause, in Sicherheit. Der Elb, für den diese Aktion überraschend kam, verlor den Halt und rutschte von dem Pferderücken, direkt vor die Füße einiger Orks.


	9. Haldirs Erinnerung

****

**Vertrau mir!**

_Haldirs Erinnerung_

9/10

* * *

Doch ehe diese, etwas überrascht zuschlagen konnte, blockierte eine Schwertklinge den Schlag. "Elendes Orkpack!", fauchte Éomer und schlug einem Ork den Kopf ab, dem anderen rammte er einen Dolch in die Brust.

Ängstlich wimmernd rollte sich der Elb zusammen, wo war er nur hingeraten.

Éomer trat einen Schritt zurück, war nun genau über dem Elben, um diesen rund um vor den Orks beschützen, auch wenn dies ein nahezu aussichtsloses Unterfangen. "Verdammtes Gesindel, was wollt ihr?!"

Knurrend stürmten die Orks auf den Menschen zu und griffen ihn gleichzeitig an.

Zu beiden Seiten vermochte sich Éomer kaum zu verteidigen, während er eine der Orksicheln mit dem Schwert abblickte, bekam er einen Schlag gegen den linken Arm, so dass ihm der Dolch entglitt. Nun hatte er nur noch eine Waffe und einen nahezu lahmen Arm. Und Haldir war noch immer in höchster Gefahr. Der König begann die Orks mit wilden, harten Schlägen zurück zu treiben, weg von Haldir, weg von dem Wesen, das er mit seinem Leben beschützen wollte, aber er musste Haldir die Möglichkeit zur Flucht geben. Der Elb war schneller zu Fuß als Menschen und Orks und Éomer wusste, dass die Pferde Rohans niemals einfach heim liefen, wenn noch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass ihre Reiter zurück kehrten, also würden Seial und sein Vater Sial, noch irgendwo warten.

Entsetzt schaute der Elb auf die gefallenen Orks, auf das Blut. Das ähnelte den Szenen, die ihn so oft in seinen Träumen heimsuchte. Doch dort waren es mehr, mehr Orks, mehr Blut. Und er war nicht allein, neben ihn standen andere Elben, in Rüstungen, mit erhobenen Schwertern in der Hand. Oder er war in einem Wald, mit seinen Brüdern und Freunden, bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen. Langsam stand der Elb auf. Wie im Traum wandelte er auf Éomer zu. Immer mehr Bilder stürmten auf ihn ein und alle beinhalteten töte oder sterbende Orks.

Éomer erkannte das mit Schrecken. "Haldir! Verschwinde von hier! Hau ab! Mach dass du weg kommst! Seial wartet noch auf dich! Beeil di...." Er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als eine der dreckigen Orkklingen über seine ungeschützte Brust fuhr. Der Ork sollte es damit büssen, dass er danach einen Kopf kürzer war.

Noch immer fassungslos die Orks anstarrend trat der Elb neben Éomer und griff nach dessen Schwert. Verwundert blickte er die Klinge an, in der sich das Mondlicht brach. Leicht blinzelte er und wirbelte herum, tötete den Ork, der ihm am nächsten war. Schützend stellte er sich über den verletzten Menschen, wirbelte leichtfüßig um ihn herum, wehrte Angriffe ab und tötete so viele Orks, wie er konnte. Ein gefährliches Glitzern war in seine Augen getreten. Die Orks hätten ihn töten sollen, als sie noch die Chance dazu hatten, nun würde er ihnen zeigen, was es hieß, sich mit Haldir, Wächter von Lórien, anzulegen.

Ungläubig starrten ihn nicht nur die Orks an, auch Éomer schien einen Moment verwundert, hatte aber bereits Probleme mit der Sicht und sein Kopf sank nach unten auf die kalte Erde.

Doch die lange Zeit ohne Training machte sich auch bei einem Elbenkörper bemerkbar. Er wurde müde und seine Bewegungen langsamer und schwerfälliger. Wenn nicht bald Reiter von Rohan auftauchten und ihnen halfen, würden die Orks ihn wirklich noch töten.

Doch es waren nicht Reiter die ihnen zu Hilfe eilten, sondern Pferde: Seial und Sial. Die Handvoll Orks, die noch übrig waren, waren keine Gefahr mehr für die großen Rösser. Besonders Sial war ein mächtiger, fast zwei Meter hoher Hengst der mit einem einzigen Huftritt den Kopf eines Orks zertrümmerte.

Nachdem die Orks vertrieben waren, beugte sich Haldir über Éomer. Zum Glück war die Wunde nicht tief. Schnell riss er Éomers Hemd in Streifen und legte ihm einen provisorischen Verband um, dann hob er Éomer auf Sials Rücken und schwang sich dahinter auf dem Pferd. "Komm, mein Freund", rief er Seial zu sich und ließ dann Éomers mächtiges Kampfross in einen weichen Galopp fallen, um Éomer so schnell wie möglich nach Edoras zu bringen, wo ihn Hilfe erwartete.

Durch die Bewegung kam Éomer wieder halbwegs zu sich. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und er verkrampfte sich auf dem Pferderücken.

Sanft drückte Haldir den Menschen an sich und trieb Sial zu einer noch größeren Geschwindigkeit an.

Sial hatte keine Mühe Edoras in weniger als einer Stunde zu erreichen. In dieser Zeit hatte der König jedoch sein Bewusstsein wieder gänzlich verloren und hing in Haldirs Armen.

Haldir ritt bis vor den Palast, bevor er sich mit Éomer von Sials Rücken gleiten ließ und den bewusstlosen König in die Arme seiner Männer legte. "Orks haben uns angegriffen. Wir konnten sie nicht alle besiegen. Also seit vorsichtig." Er wartete bis Éomer ins Schloss gebracht worden war und er sicher sein konnte, dass der Mensch in Sicherheit war, bevor er sich auf Seials Rücken schwang und den jungen Hengst geschickt aus der Stadt lenkte. Diesmal ließ er den Hengst langsamer laufen, da er nun genau wusste, wo er hin wollte.

Seial aber war verwirrt und drehte immer wieder den Kopf nach hinten.

Beruhigend streichelte Haldir ihn. "Vertrau mir mein Freund, ich weiß, was ich tue. Wir müssen was erledigen."

Das Tier brummelte leise und lief wieder eiliger los.

Nach der ersten Hektik kehrte wieder Ruhe im Schloss ein. Éomer war verarztet und würde überleben. Auch wenn er noch im Bett liegen musste, ging es ihm gut. Dennoch traute sich niemand, ihm zu sagen, dass Haldir nicht mehr in Edoras war. Mehrere Tage waren vergangen, bis sich die Tür zu Legolas Zimmer öffnete und Haldir im Türrahmen stand. Der Elb hatte sich verändert, auch wenn im ersten Moment nicht deutlich wurde, woran es lag. Vielleicht an seiner stolzen Haltung und daran, dass sein Pony nun bis unter seiner Brust reichte, auch wenn dies noch immer alle Haare waren, die man von dem Elb sehen konnte. "Wann kehrt ihr zurück in dein Reich, Legolas", erkundigte sich Haldir, ohne eine Begrüßung.

Legolas blickte ihn verwundert an und knöpfte noch etwas mühselig sein Hemd zu. "Sobald es geht. Haldir? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst so.....so...." Das Wort wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

"Ich werde dich begleiten, bis sich für mich die Möglichkeit ergibt, nach Valinor zu reisen."

"Was? Du...du willst nach Valinor? Aber Éomer...er...was meint er dazu? Warst du schon bei ihm?"

"Es gibt nichts, was mich hier hält", erklärte Haldir knapp. "Kehrte ihr noch heute zurück, oder werdet ihr noch eine Weile hier bleiben?"

Gimli kam ins Zimmer gestolpert. "Prinzchen, ich hab gehört...oh da ist er ja...na Junge, wieder den Heimweg gefunden?" Der Zwerg klopfte Haldir gegen den Rücken, weil er nicht weiter hoch reichte.

"Also? Wie lange bleibt ihr noch?"

"Wieso? Willst du uns loswerden?" Gimli lachte und half Legolas mit den Stiefeln. "Ne Weile noch", seufzte Legolas und fixierte Haldirs Blick. "Du weißt es wieder, nicht wahr?"

Ohne darauf einzugehen, drehte Haldir sich um. "Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr geht."

"Haldir!" Legolas sprang auf, kniff die Augen zusammen und eilte dem anderen Elben hinter her. "Er ist fast verrückt vor Sorge gewesen als er wieder aufgewacht ist. Geh zu ihm!"

Wortlos befreite sich Haldir und ging in sein Zimmer. Schweigend stellte er sich ans Fenster und schaute zu, wie die Sonne versank.

Leise klopfte es nach einer Weile an seine Tür.

Haldir reagierte nicht, starrte weiterhin regungslos aus dem Fenster.

Doch das Klopfen wiederholte sich, bis die Tür schließlich aufgestoßen wurde und Eowyn ziemlich aufgelöst im Zimmer stand. "Warum gehst du nicht zu ihm?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe", meinte Haldir lediglich.

"Nein! Nicht wenn du meinen Bruder leiden lässt...seine Wunden heilen, aber er dämmert dahin, weil er dich verloren glaubt! Warum bist du mit einem mal so grausam? Warum so hart? I-ich dacht du...du würdest ihn lieben...."

Langsam drehte Haldir sich um. "Was ich dachte für ihn zu empfinden ist egal. Und willst du auch wissen warum? Weil dein Bruder mich nicht will!"

"Und deswegen liegt er in seinem Bett und reagiert nicht einmal mehr auf mich?"

"Gib ihm einen Hundewelpen! Er will nur was zum bemuttern haben."

Eowyn schritt auf Haldir zu. Sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Willst du sagen dass all deine Gefühle von heute auf morgen gestorben sind? Ich kann dir eines sagen, er wollte dich nie nur bemuttern, dazu hat er genug anderes um die Ohren. DU warst ihm wichtig...klar ist er ein Mensch und hat Schwächen die ihr Elben nicht einmal an euch kennt, aber sein Herz ist genau so aufrichtig wie die Euren und seines ist gebrochen."

"Was weißt du von Elben? Geh!"

"Niemals! Ich will meinen Bruder nicht verlieren, nur weil du engstirnig wie ein Zwerg bist!"

"Ich habe kein Problem damit, einen Menschen zu töten. Also geh jetzt lieber."

Eowyn marschierte auf die Verbindungstür zu, um diese aufzuschließen.

Hart riss Haldir Eowyn zurück. "Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass Éomer weiß, dass ich hier bin, wäre ich zu ihm gegangen. Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, lass mich in Ruhe. Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus, oder du wirst es bereuen."

"Du bist hier, verdammt noch mal! Warum, wenn dir nichts an Éomer liegt?"

Kalt blickte Haldir sie an. "Bist du schon einmal zurückgewiesen worden? Nein, dann verschwinde von hier, weil du es ja doch nicht verstehen würdest, auch wenn ich es dir erzähle."

Eowyn zitterte leicht. "Nein, dich versteh ich wirklich nicht." Damit lies sie Haldir stehen und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Nachdenklich stellte sich Haldir wieder ans Fenster und schaute aus dem Fenster. Mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen und auch das Schloss wurde still, da sich alle zum Schlafen zurück zogen. Haldir spürte wie auch er eindöste und schließlich einschlief. Aber sofort waren die Alpträume wieder da. Sie wollten nicht verschwinden, selbst jetzt, wo er sein Gedächtnis wieder hatte nicht, hielten ihn wach, machten ihm das Leben zur Hölle. Müde rieb er sich die Stirn. Er war gereizt und unausstehlich und das alles nur wegen seiner Alpträume. Warum war er wieder hier? Weil er was für den Menschen empfand? Oder nur, weil er wollte, dass die Alpträume wieder aufhörten? Er war müde, er wollte schlafen. Aber in diesem Zimmer konnte er es nicht. Leise öffnete er die Tür. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann suchte er sich sicher einen Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Langsam und leise setzte er einen Fuß vor dem anderen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass der Weg so lang war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Stunden vergangen sein mussten, bis er schließlich an seinem Ziel angelangt war. Schnell glitt er aus seinen Kleidern und kletterte ins Bett, ohne den Besitzer davon zu wecken. Vorsichtig kuschelte er sich unter die Decke und den warmen Körper neben sich. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und schlief ein.

Éomer schlief tief und fest. Ein Trank des Heilers hatte ihn ruhig gestellt, doch er spürte die Veränderung und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin. Sein Gesicht ruhte dicht an Haldirs und er sog dessen Geruch ein. Bald darauf wurde der Schlaf des Menschen ruhiger.

Éomer schlief tief und fest. Ein Trank des Heilers hatte ihn ruhig gestellt, doch er spürte die Veränderung und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin. Sein Gesicht ruhte dicht an Haldirs und er sog dessen Geruch ein. Bald darauf wurde der Schlaf des Menschen ruhiger.

Noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, wachte Haldir auf. Sanft löste er sich von dem Menschen, nahm seine Sachen und ging in sein Zimmer. Kurz darauf klopfte er bei Eowyn an die Tür.

Die Schildmaid öffnete schnell, was vermuten lies dass sie nicht geschlafen hatte und um ihren Bruder fürchtete.

"Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen", begrüßte Haldir sie.

Eowyn blinzelte ihn etwas verwirrt an, bat den Elben dann aber in ihr Gemach. "Wirst...wirst du nun wieder verschwinden?"

"Ich werde Legolas begleiten."

"Legolas ist noch nicht reisefähig", bemerkte Eowyn trocken.

"Ich werde ihn begleiten, wenn er geht."

"Und warum bleibst du nicht einfach hier?"

Haldir seufzte leise. "Hier werde ich nie Ruhe finden. Ich muss einfach irgendwo sein, wo keine Menschen sind. Ich muss wieder zu mir selbst kommen."

"Du weißt aber dass Legolas mit Gimli nach Gondor geht wenn es ihm wieder besser geht, oder?"

Kurz schloss Haldir die Augen. "Dann werde ich sofort nach Valinor gehen."

"Das ist nicht das was ich hören wollte.....", gab Eowyn zu. "Aber.....ich bitte dich nur noch um eines....."

"Was?"

"Geh nicht ohne dich von ihm zu verabschieden..."

"Was soll das bringen?"

"Damit er wenigstens weiß dass es dir gut geht und du nicht gegen deinen Willen von ihm fern gehalten wirst, wie es einige Menschen schon lange gern getan hätten."

"Ich werde es ihm sagen."

Eowyn nickte. Zu mehr konnte sie den Elben wohl nicht bringen.

Wortlos drehte sich Haldir um und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Schweigend suchte er sein Zimmer auf. Zögerte dann aber einen Moment und ging statt dessen zu Éomer.

Dieser war in der Tat mehr als überrascht und vor Freude, wollte er schon aus dem Bett springen, musste dann aber innehalten. Leise fluchte er, strahlte Haldir dann aber wieder an. "Dir geht es gut...ich bin so froh, mein Herz."

"Ja, wider erwarten geht es mir gut."

"Widererwarten?" Éomer setzte sich nun doch mühsam auf, da Haldir offensichtlich nicht näher kommen wollte.

"Elben sterben, wenn man ihnen das Herz bricht."

"Was? Hab ich...." Éomer schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und erhob sich schließlich langsam.

Kalt schaute Haldir ihn an. "Was dachtest du denn? Glaubst du, ich freue mich, wenn ich zurückgewiesen werde?"

"Zurück...zurückgewiesen? Ich hab dich nie zurück gewiesen, ich wollte dich lediglich nicht benutzen, ich..." Éomer trat vorsichtigen Schrittes auf den Elben zu. Er stutzte einen Moment. "Du...bist größer...? Und deine Haare....."

"Sind länger, ich weiß. Wie kommst du darauf, mich benutzen zu können? Du bist nur ein Mensch und ich immerhin ein Elb!"

Éomer verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Zunge. "Das hat auch schon mal anders geklungen..."

"Warum hast du überhaupt erst angefangen, wenn du eh vor hattest, mich zurückzuweisen?

"Das hatte ich doch nicht vor. Ich weiß ich hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen...nicht so lange du so...so instabil warst..."

"Instabil?"

"Ja...einerseits hast du nichts mehr gefürchtet als die Nähe der Menschen und andererseits wolltest du mit einem schlafen....."

"Ich wollte dir nahe sein, mehr nicht."

"Ja...aber warum? Liebe? Dankbarkeit? Woher sollte ich wissen was auf dich zutrifft? Ich hab mich verliebt, ja, aber du bist ein Elb...wie kann ich als dummer Mensch sicher sein dass deine Gefühle von Herzen kommen und nicht nur aus purer Dankbarkeit?"

"Du kannst mich nicht lieben. Du bist König. Du musst dir eine Frau nehmen und Kinder zeugen. Ich wäre dir nur im Weg."

"Ich war auch nicht des Königs Sohn und Eowyn ist in Erwartung und wird Faramir bald ein Kind schenken, dass genau das selbe Recht auf einen Thron geltend machen kann wie wenn ich selber ein Kind in die Welt setzen würde."

"Du darfst dich nicht in einen Elben verlieben. Du wirst sterben und er ewig weiterleben."

Éomer schwankte leicht. "Zu spät.....das kann ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich kann nur noch hoffen dass du glücklich wirst im Elbenreich.....und vielleicht hie und da an einen alten Menschenkönig denkst..."

"Wenn sich ein Mensch in einen Elb verliebt, wird er ihm nur das Herz brechen."

"Du sagst das hab ich schon getan...nun ich kann es nicht zwei Mal....." Éomer kannte seine Grenzen und ging zwei Schritte rückwärts und lies sich wieder aufs Bett sinken. Egal was er sagen würde, der Elb würde gehen und ihn zurück lassen. Vielleicht würde er ihn eines Tages vergessen können...oder einsam sterben.

Wütend schaute Haldir ihn an. "Du hast mein Leben ruiniert!"

Erschrocken über diesen Gefühlsausbruch, riss Éomer die Augen auf. "Was?!"

"Du hast mein Leben ruiniert! Wegen dir habe ich mich wieder erinnert. Wegen dir weiß ich nun wirklich, was es bedeutet entehrt zu sein. Wegen dir kann ich nicht mehr schlafen. Wegen dir werde ich keine Ruhe in Valinor finden."

Éomers Pupillen zitterten. "Was?", hauchte er nur. "Du...erinnerst dich...."

"Natürlich!"

"Warum natürlich? Was hab ich getan?"

"Sagte ich doch bereits. Mein Leben ruiniert."

Éomer schüttelte nur schwach ungläubig den Kopf. "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich wollte dir helfen...."

"Wie? Indem du mich in dich verliebt machst?"

Éomers Mund blieb abrupt offen stehen, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

"Du hast mir noch nicht einmal die Alpträume genommen", warf Haldir ihm leise vor.

Langsam erhob sich Éomer wieder. Haldirs Haltung war aufgebracht gewesen, hatte den Menschen zurückweichen lassen, doch nun sanken die Schultern des Elben hinab und sofort meldete sich der Beschützerinstinkt in Éomer wieder und er trat vorsichtig vor den Elben, den er noch immer etwas überragte. Sachte legte er ihm eine Hand an die Wange. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nie weh tun......." Sanft lies er seine Stirn gegen Haldirs sinken.

"Du hast mich gehen lassen. Du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben nicht wichtig zu sein."

"Aber du bist wichtig...du bist sogar das Wichtigste in meinem Leben überhaupt geworden......was kümmern mich die Belange von Menschen die ich nicht einmal kenne, wenn ich es noch nicht einmal schaffe dass du glücklich wirst, wo ich dich doch liebe......"

Plötzlich war von der stolzen Haltung des Elben nichts mehr da und er drängte sich an Éomer. "Ich kann noch nicht einmal mehr schlafen."

Éomer schlang vorsichtig die Arme um den Elben. "Schhhht......das wird schon wieder.....und wenn du nicht vergessen kannst, dann müssen wir es eben verarbeiten...damit du wieder Frieden findest...." Ganz sachte wiegte Éomer sich und den Elben hin und her, auch wenn ihm dadurch etwas schwummrig wurde.

* * *

Keeline: Traust du mir das wirklich zu? Noch mehr Qualen für den armen Haldir? Nein, nein, keine Sorge, auch ich hab irgendwann genug gequält und noch ist das Leiden der beiden nicht ganz vorbei.

Gwilith: In noch eine Verliebt? Na, welche denn noch? Und tja, man hat nicht all zu viel Auswahl an Bösewichten.....Ostlinge und Haradrim wären da noch....wäre eine Überlegung wert...

Eryndis: Jap, Haldir kann einem ganz schön leid tun...tut er mir ja auch. Aber wir arbeiten ja gemeinsam auf ein Happy End hin....wenn er nur nicht so rumzicken würde!


	10. Vertreib meine Alpträume, nimm die dunkl...

**Vertrau mir!**

_Vertreib meine Alpträume, nimm die dunklen Erinnerungen, was immer sich in mir erinnern will!_

10/10

* * *

Besorgt schaute Haldir ihn an. "Du gehörst ins Bett."

"Nein, ich gehör zu dir....."

Sanft schubste Haldir ihn zum Bett. "Du bist verletzt, du gehörst ins Bett."

Doch Éomer trat ihm entgegen. "Damit du klammheimlich verschwinden kannst? Niemals...." Der trotzige Junge machte sich im König bemerkbar.

"In Valinor würde ich doch eh nur wieder Alpträume haben."

"Und hier? Versuch es doch wenigstens....." Éomer lies sich schließlich doch aufs Bett gleiten, zog den Elben aber mit sich.

Haldir lächelte leicht. "Warum glaubst du, schlafe ich immer in dein Bett?"

Éomer erwiderte das Lächeln schwach. "Du bleibst...bei mir?"

"Dann kann ich zumindest schlafen."

Voller Hoffnung blickte ihn Éomer an und zog ganz sanft an Haldirs Hand.

"Bin aber grade nicht müde."

Éomer nickte. Ihm viel es hingegen schwer wach zu bleiben, aber Angst hielt ihn wach. Angst sein wunderschönes Wesen wieder zu verlieren.

Suchend schaute sich Haldir in dem Zimmer um. Éomers Rüstung sah nicht so aus, als ob sie noch eine Politur gebrauchen konnte und auch sein Haar sah noch immer ordentlich und gepflegt aus. Also griff er nach Éomers Waffen, setzte sich den Bettrand und begann die Klinge zu reinigen.

Müde sank der Mensch in die Kissen, behielt aber eine Hand an Haldirs Hüfte, um ja nicht den Kontakt zu ihm zu verlieren.

Sanft strich dieser über die Hand und polierte dann weiter.

Schließlich schlief Éomer ein und trotz aller Angst und Sorge, begann sein Körper endlich damit sich von den Verletzungen zu erholen.

Das erste was Éomer mitbekam, als er aufwachte war, dass Haldir nicht mehr an seiner Seite saß.

Erst blinzelte er kurz, dann fuhr er erschrocken auf. Er keuchte und blickte sich suchend in seinem Zimmer um.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange und Haldir öffnete die Tür. Hinter ihm trugen zwei Kräftige Stallburchen einen Badezuber in das Zimmer, gefolgt von mehreren Rohirim, die heißes Wasser brachten.

Verwirrt blickte ihm Éomer entgegen.

"Du brauchst ein Bad", erklärte Haldir und scheuchte die Männer wieder aus Éomers Zimmer. "Nun denn, ab ins Wasser mit dir."

"Ein Bad? Wieso ein Bad? Ich brauch doch kein Bad. Ich bin jeden Tag gewaschen worden."

"Du brauchst ein Bad! Glaub mir, meine Nase ist besser als deine."

"Oh....ja..." Das musste Éomer nun auch zugeben und streifte sich das lange Schlafgewand langsam ab.

Kurz ließ Haldir seinen Blick über Éomers Körper schweifen und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu, bis der Mensch in der Wanne saß.

Éomer seufzte leise auf, als das warme Wasser ihn umgab.

Artig reichte Haldir ihm einen Schwamm und stellte sich dann ans Fenster.

Eine Weile tat Éomer auch brav was der Elb von ihm verlangte, dann aber erhob er sich und stieg vorsichtig aus der Wanne und tapste zu Haldir, schmiegte sich von hinten an dessen Rücken.

"Sehe ich aus wie ein Handtuch?"

"Bin doch gar nicht mehr so nass....", murmelte Éomer leise.

Seufzend drehte sich Haldir um. "Wie weit gehst du diesmal, bevor du mich zurückweist?"

Éomer blickte in die azurblauen Augen seines Gegenübers. "Wenn du mir sagst dass deine Gefühle nicht aus falsch verstandener Dankbarkeit entstanden sind, werd ich dich nie wieder zurückweisen.................sondern ewig an mich binden."

"Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich einem Menschen Dankbar sein sollte? Du solltest eher mir dankbar sein, immerhin haben meine Männer und ich dein Volk gerettet."

"Du bist wahrhaftig wieder ein Elb wie man sie von Legenden und Sagen kennt...", meinte Éomer niedergeschlagen.

"Nun?"

"Was fühlst du?", wollte Éomer leise wissen.

"Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, was ich für dich empfinde. Glaubst du, meine Gefühle ändern sich stündlich?"

"Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll, ich weiß nur was ich fühle...."

"Was denn?"

"Das ich dich liebe!", gab Éomer schließlich unverwandt von sich.

"Und wie lange wird das anhalten?"

Éomer stutzte. "Für wie...wie lange? So lange ich lebe, will ich dich bei mir haben...."

Leicht hob Haldir den Kopf, um den Menschen in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht wirkte noch immer abweisend und verschlossen, aber seine Augen blickten ihn offen und flehend an. Deutlich konnte Éomer darin die Angst und Verletzbarkeit sehen, die Haldir empfand.

Es versetzte dem Menschen einen Stich ins Herzen und sanft legte er wieder beide Hände an Haldirs Gesicht, fuhr hauchzart mit den Fingerspitzen über die Elbenohren, während er sich leicht vorbeugte, um den Elben zu küssen.

Verzweifelt klammerte sich Haldir an Éomer. "Weis mich nie wieder zurück", flüsterte er erstickt. "Ich überlebe das nicht."

"Nie wieder.....nie, nie wieder.....du bist zu kostbar dafür....", flüsterte Éomer leise in Haldirs Ohr, bevor er es sanft küsste.

Schluchzend drückte Haldir sich Éomer. Von der Gelassenheit des Elben war nichts mehr da. "Lass mich nie wieder allein", flehte er leise. "Ich brauch dich doch, mehr als alles andere."

Éomer legte die Arme fest um seinen Elben und strich ihm über die Haare. "Niemals wieder...."

Eine Weile genoss Haldir es einfach nur, von Éomer gehalten zu werden, doch dann hob er seinen Blick wieder. "Hilf mir zu vergessen", bat er leise. "Zeig mir, dass es auch schön sein kann."

Zart liebkoste Éomer Haldirs Nase. "Gibst du mir noch zwei, drei Tage, damit sich das hier schließen kann?" Er tippe sich über die Wunde und lächelte entschuldigend.

Leicht schüttelte Haldir den Kopf. "Du musst dich nicht bewegen. Ich..... ich werde das schon machen." Sein Gesicht verzog sich etwas. "Schließlich weiß ich nur zu gut, wie es geht."

"Aber das will ich nicht...du sollst doch sehen wie schön es sein kann...."

"Es wird schön sein", meinte Haldir leise, "schließlich wird es mit dir sein."

"Ich weiß noch was anderes...", lächelte Éomer mit einem mal und schob Haldir zum Bett, zog sich rasch etwas über und huschte aus dem Zimmer. Als er nach ein paar Minuten zurückkehrte, strahlte er, war aber auch rot im Gesicht.

Besorgt musterte Haldir ihn. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Ich hab mir was besorgt...." Éomer stellte eine kleine Schale auf den Hocker neben seinem Bett und zog sich wieder aus. Die Wunde schimmerte nun leicht bläulich, was wohl noch von einer Salbe herrührte, die er eben eingerieben hatte.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Na ja, ich will nur nicht völlig untätig sein mein Herz...", erklärte Éomer. "Nimmt die Schmerzen", lächelte er und begann ohne weitere Worte Haldir auszuziehen.

"Es wäre aber besser für dich, wenn du einfach ruhig liegen bleibst", beharrte Haldir, bog sich aber gleichzeitig Éomer entgegen, um sich von ihm berühren zu lassen.

Éomer streichelte hauchzart über die freigelegte Haut und schickte auch seine Lippen hinter her, stieß den Elben dabei rückwärts aufs Bett.

Seufzend zog Haldir ihn mit sich. "Lass es wunderschön werden", bat er flüsternd.

Der Mensch nickte nur, während er den Elben gänzlich entkleidete und die kühle Haut nach und nach wärmer werden lies.

Wohlig seufzend wand sich Haldir unter ihm, bog sich seinen Berührungen entgegen.

Éomer blickte hie und da hoch in Haldirs Gesicht, um sich leise zu vergewissern dass alles in Ordnung war.

Genießend lag Haldir einfach nur auf den Bett, die Augen geschossen und die Lippen leicht geöffnet.

Mit einer Hand griff Éomer nach oben, um die feinen Lippenkonturen mit den Fingerspitzen nach zu fahren, während er seine Lippen über Haldirs Brust wandern lies und sanft an den Brustwarzen saugte.

Leicht stieß Haldirs Zungenspitze hervor, berührten Éomers Finger, bevor er ihn in den Mund zog und leicht daran lutschte.

Éomer lächelte und knabberte vorsichtig an Haldirs Brustwarze.

Zögernd vergrub Haldir eine Hand in Éomers Haar und ließ die andere über seinen Körper wandern.

Doch dann zog Éomer seine Zurück und schob sich erstmals etwas weiter nach unten, küsste Haldirs Unterbauch und lies seine Zunge auch mal in dessen Nabel gleiten, während er die Hüften des Elben mit beiden Händen fest hielt.

Seufzend gab sich Haldir ganz den Gefühlen hin, während er seine Hände ein wenig über Éomers Körper streicheln ließ.

Éomer lies sich mehr als eine Stunde Zeit Haldir in Erregung zu versetzen, ehe er auch nur in die Nähe von dessen Erektion kam, dann jedoch küsste er vorsichtig die glänzende Eichelspitze.

Stöhnend hob sich Haldir ihn entgegen. Er wollte mehr von dieser Zärtlichkeit, viel mehr.

Und ganz langsam schlossen sich Éomers Lippen um Haldirs Glied.

Hart biss sich Haldir auf die Lippe und verkrampfte seine Hände in dem Lacken unter sich. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, dennoch hob er sich Éomer entgegen.

Der legte eine Hand um das Glied und löste seine Lippen. "Alles in Ordnung mein Herz?", wollte er leise wissen und küsste Haldirs Bauch wieder.

Haldir nickte leicht und hob Éomer wieder sein Glied entgegen.

Beruhigt nahm Éomer dieses wieder in sich auf, fast gänzlich bis zur Wurzel, während er dessen Unterseite mit der Zunge streichelte.

Haldir verspannte sich noch mehr und begann leise Laute von sich zu geben.

Éomer lies etwas ab, jedoch nicht gänzlich, er wollte sich nur vergewissern, dass es keine Laute des Unbehagens waren.

Doch in Haldirs Gesicht zeichnete sich nur unendliche Lust wieder.

Erleichtert besann sich Éomer wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Er würde Haldir zu mehr als nur einem unvergesslichen Höhepunkt verhelfen.

Doch genau den versuchte Haldir grade krampfhaft zu unterdrücken.

Gar nicht so einfach, denn Éomers Zunge war geschickt und seine Hand massierte zusätzlich des Elben Hoden.

"Bitte", presste Haldir schließlich aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

"Was ist? Hab ich dir weh getan?", wollte Éomer sofort besorgt wissen.

Aus glasigen Augen schaute Haldir ihn an. "Nimm mich", bat er leise.

Nun blickte Éomer wahrlich erstaunt hoch, kam aber etwas hoch gerutscht und küsste Haldir auf die Lippen. "Ganz sicher..?"

"Ja."

Éomer griff an Haldirs Gesicht vorbei, zu der Schale und dann wieder zurück nach unten zwischen dessen Schenkel. Etwas kühles berührte Haldirs Muskelring, der schließlich ganz leicht massiert wurde.

Ungeduldig bewegte sich Haldir gegen Éomers Finger.

Ganz leicht drang dieser in den Elbenleib, um ihn vorsichtig zu weiten.

Seufzend entspannte sich Haldir, nahm Éomers Finger bereitwillig tief in sich auf.

Éomer registrierte das wohlwollend und küsste die bereits leicht angeschwollenen Lippen des Elben.

"Mehr", flüsterte der Elb leise.

Dem Wunsch nachkommend bewegte Éomer den Finger erst weiter hinein, ehe er schließlich einen Zweiten hinzunahm.

"Bitte", flehte Haldir wieder.

Éomer erstickte das Flehen schließlich in einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bei dem er seine Finger, durch sein ebenfalls mit der Tinktur eingeriebenes Glied ersetzte. Allerdings drang er erst mit der Spitze in den schmalen Körper unter sich ein und verharrte dann.

Auffordernd hob sich Haldir ihm entgegen.

Langsam glitt Éomer tiefer in ihn hinein, während er den Atem anhielt. Er war schon zu lange nicht mehr mit einem anderen Wesen vereint gewesen und war fast überwältigt von der Enge, die ihn umschloss.

Verlangend schlang Haldir seine Beine um Éomer und drückte ihn fester an sich.

Éomer keuchte leise auf und stemmte sich mit den Armen hoch, ehe er sich etwas zurückzog, um dann wieder tiefer einzudringen.

Sofort folgte Haldir ihm mit seiner Hüfte.

Während Éomer zu stoßen begann, legten sich seine Lippen wieder auf die des Elben.

Verlangend küsste Haldir ihn.

Und der Mensch stieß dementsprechend tief zu, bis hin zum geheimsten Punkt eines jeden Mannes.

Lustvoll schrie Haldir auf, drückte sich noch fester an Éomer. Er wollte das wieder spüren, immer und immer wieder.

Nach und nach fand Éomer einen Rhythmus der Haldir schnell voran trieb, ohne dass er ihn zusätzlich stimulieren musste.

Stöhnend gab sich Haldir seiner Lust hin, bewegte sich gegen den Menschen und verlangte immer wieder nach mehr.

Schweiß begann über Éomers Rücken zu laufen und sein Atem ging keuchend, während er sich immer wieder tief in dem Elben versenkte.

Schließlich krallte Haldir sich fest an Éomer, während sich seine Muskeln verkraften. Mit einem letzten erlösenden Schrei gab er sich der Leidenschaft hin, die ihn überrollte.

Éomer hielt die Luft an, blickte aber in Haldirs Gesicht, das wunderschön war in seiner Ekstase.

Schwer atmend lag Haldir unter ihm, unfähig sich zu rühren.

Liebevoll leckte Éomer feinen Elbenschweiß von Haldirs Hals.

Schließlich schaute ihn Haldir traurig an und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Wange. "Verzeih mir", flüsterte er leise.

"Was ist denn mein Herz?", lächelte Éomer, während er feine Küsschen in Haldirs Gesicht verteilte.

"Ich war nicht gut genug."

"Du bist perfekt Liebster...." Éomer schmunzelte. "Bereit für Runde zwei?"

Haldir nickte leicht, wirkte aber irgendwie abwesend.

Allerdings nur so lange, bis Éomer sich wieder in ihm zu regen begann. Er stieß in den Elben, während er ihn auffordernd küsste.

Seufzend hob sich Haldir ihm wieder entgegen, genoss die neue Leidenschaft, die er in ihn entfachte.

Diesmal erhöhte Éomer das Tempo schneller, begann früher hart und tief zuzustoßen und nahm auch die Hand zu Hilfe, um Haldir voran zu treiben, da er seinen eigenen Orgasmus nicht mehr all zu lange zurückhalten würde können.

Stöhnend wandte sich Haldir unter ihm.

"Komm für mich mein Herz...", stöhnte Éomer und zog das Tempo an.

Sofort bäumte sich Haldir auf und kam ein weiteres Mal

Diesmal gleichauf mit dem Menschen, der nun Mühe hatte sich über Haldir zu halten.

Sanft zog ihn Haldir auf sich und in seine Arme. Zufrieden schmiegte er sich an den Menschen. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise.

Éomer blinzelte und strich über Haldirs Arme. "Ich dich auch mein Herz....ich dich auch...für immer...."

Zufrieden schloss Haldir seine Augen. "Für immer".


End file.
